Wish
by Juniper James
Summary: Playboy Artistocrat, Draco Malfoy has found an angel Harry in his backyard, as thanks for rescuing it he gets one wish, but what does a man who has everything wish for? DMHP slash, based on CLAMP's Wish AU
1. Far From Heaven

**Wish**

SLASH: If you don't like it, fuck off.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Harry Potter Characters though I wish I did. I also don't own the concept of the story wish. That belongs to CLAMP, a manga, read it.

My OCs will not have any 'romantic' involvement with the actual cast of characters. Because I hate that too.

Wish

Chapter One

Far from Heaven

The telephone was ringing again and the handsome aristocrat hurriedly answered it, "Talk to me." He said into the receiver. He was already late. Not that it really mattered, considering he was the owner of the whole company.

"Draco? Hi, it's Aster. I'm just calling to congratulate you on your latest best seller."

Draco frowned in concentration as be balanced his briefcase of his knee while holding the telephone between his ear and shoulder, slipping on a suit jacket and reaching for a travel mug of coffee. "The painting or the book?" He said. He stubbed his toe and bit his lip to keep from swearing into the mouthpiece.

"Why the painting of course. I haven't gotten around to reading the entire book but when I do I'm sure it'll be just as good --"

"Yeah, can you hurry this up? I'm late."

"Alright, well I look forward to our meeting in August and again, congratulations, it's beautiful."

"You have poor taste." He said and hung up in the middle of her startled silence. He never asked to be nominated for a prize in the art contest. It was purely his secretary's idea.

He left his home and went to his garage. Draco lived in a manor house. It was an ivory color and quite a large living space for one person. As it tends to be with a muti-millionaire business man.

His sleek black cars were lined up for him in the garage, choosing a convertible he hastily opened the door and got in.

He sped along the freeway to his office building.

The building he had specifically built to host his company was over forty-five stories high and a translucent blue so that people passing by could not help but notice it.

He pulled up to the building and gave his keys to the valet.

When he entered the building, people asking for favors, for confirmations, opinions, and more, instantly surrounded him. He ignored them all and took an elevator up to the top floor.

The entire floor fifty was his office. He had a large window that stretched along the entirety of the room and his desk sat facing the elevator with its back toward the countryside.

He set his briefcase on his desk and sat in his expensive swivel chair. Why did he even come to work, he wondered, if as soon as he got there he wanted to be back home?

Sighing, he pressed a button on his intercom. "Diamond, any messages?"

Diamond Winters was his secretary and probably the only female in the building he hadn't slept with. Not because she wasn't attractive, but because she was the best secretary money could buy and he didn't feel like firing her if 'they didn't work out' or 'she wanted something more'. On occasion, he had fired many girls with these reasons, earning him the title, 'Aristocratic Playboy'. Also, 'Shallow Bastard' by the lower class people he tended to not hire because they 'didn't meet his expectations', translated, they weren't attractive enough.

"Yes," Diamond replied. "You have 57 messages as of this morning and 15 lunch offers for--"

"Any _real_ messages?" He interrupted, knowing she'd know exactly what he meant.

"Yes, Miss Parkinson would like you to know that you really are a shallow bastard and Miss Dele says she's sorry she ever met you."

"Ah, found out about each other, did they?" He said, running a hand through his hair.

"Yes, that and the other twelve girls you've been on and off with. Oh, and your mother called."

"Right, thanks. Well try and get me a date for tonight, would you? I'm guessing Sapphire won't be attending."

"Sure thing, Mr. Malfoy." Diamond said and left him to his work.

Just then, the elevator dinged and an attractive woman entered his office. She wore a low-cut blouse and a short skirt that wouldn't be acceptable even on a prostitute.

Draco pressed his intercom again. "Winters? Cancel that date thing." He smiled as the woman approached his desk, "And what brings you, Miss Silver?"

Spade Silver was one of the many he had slept with in the building. He hadn't fired her because she had never requested they be something more. They had used each other for the same thing, to ease the bitterness away for a while.

"Your files," She said, sitting on his desk. She handed him the files containing the reports. "Mr. Rindle cut the deal because you slept with his daughter."

"Oh yeah… her…"

"Mr. Ross kicked you off his council because you seduced his wife."

"Damn easy too…"

"And Mr. Kado quit the partnership because you ripped him off in the Rydal deal."

"Ok then. And good news?"

"Your stocks are up," She said pointed to a blue folder. "Fifty cents."

Draco smirked. "With my holds? That's lots."

"Right you are." Spade said and made he r turn to go but Draco got up from his desk and went around to her.

"What's your hurry?" He said, putting his hands on her waist.

Spade wasn't phased in the least. "What do you want, Mr. Malfoy?" She asked, slightly annoyed.

"The party, tomorrow night."

Spade rolled her eyes. "I'm already going with someone."

"Are you? Can't you cancel? Tell them the 'Playboy Aristocrat' has humbly requested you as an escort."

"Sapphire and Pansy found out about each other didn't they?" She said, guessing it on the first try.

Draco sighed and stepped back from her, resting his hands on his desk behind him. "Yeah and according to Diamond the other twelve too, leaving me dateless for tomorrow."

"Hm, shocking."

"What?"

"Only twelve?"

Draco narrowed his eyes at her and Spade just smiled.

"Well, I'd like to help Mr. Malfoy, but I'm actually in a serious relationship with someone at the moment."

Draco's eyes widened. "You? Of all people, in a serious relationship?"

Spade rolled her eyes, "Is that so hard to believe?"

"A little, yeah."

"Well I'll see you there anyway, ok?" She said and walked the rest of the way to the elevator. She pushed the button and waited.

"Who is it you're seeing?" Draco asked, the curiosity was killing him.

Spade smiled at him with a mischievous glint in her eye, "Your secretary." then disappeared behind the elevator doors.

Draco stared for a moment then recovered, he pressed his intercom. "Diamond --"

"I'll find you a date, Mr. Malfoy."

By the end of the day, Draco was tired and glad to be home. Even if he didn't do much.

He pulled a wine bottle from the refrigerator and a glass from the cupboard.

He poured a glass for himself and strolled out onto the patio in his backyard. He surveyed the ground. He spotted a shimmer from a glass, no doubt left there from the last party he had hosted. He began to walk towards it when a crash of thunder echoed through the sky.

Frowning, he looked up, it had been perfectly clear a moment ago, how could it be raining?

He saw what looked like a ball of fire hurtling towards the earth. "What the hell?" He said. He shielded his face as the ball of glowing energy struck a tree nearby.

Lowering his arm he saw a shimmering form up in the tree. Throwing his wineglass down he advanced to the tree. Squinting, he looked up through the branches. There was a person! It looked as though they had fainted. As Draco trained his eyes on the being, he noticed an almost ethereal glow about them. It was golden and white and made his stomach jump painfully.

Grabbing a low branch, he hoisted himself up. He carefully climbed his way to where the being had fallen and then busied himself with untangling their robes from the twigs. Just as all the robes were coming free there was a loud crack and the branch beneath them broke.

"Shit!" Draco cried out as he and glowing person fell through the branches and hit the ground. "God damn it, that'll leave a bruise." Draco muttered through clenched teeth.

"Do not use thy Lord's name in vain." The creature near him muttered and fell silent again.

Draco turned toward him and realized that he was a man. Draco stood and went to him. He picked the young man up and was amazed at how light his was. The strange man instinctively turned toward the heat that Draco was offering and again there was that painful lurch in Draco's stomach.

He noted the glow fading and the young man became closer looking to a normal person.

Draco carried the creature inside.


	2. Fallen

Wish

Chapter Two

Fallen

Draco Malfoy shook his head and took another swig from his brandy bottle. It was only 7:00 in the morning but a man needs his liquor, especially when he's found a strange up in his tree the night before. However, the strangest part so far was that the said, Playboy Aristocrat was currently fixing something for the 'strange man' to eat.

Draco did not cook; it was as simple as that. He was quite good at it but still, Draco did not cook and somehow he still found himself standing over the frying pan and watching the eggs don't burn.

"Come on," Draco muttered to himself, "It's not like I've never done something nice for someone before. In fact, I recall a number of times I've made dinner for girls… of course… that was because I was trying to get in their pants… but…"

He shook his head in an attempt to clear it from his confused thoughts and began to place items suitable enough to be called breakfast on a tray.

In the bedroom, the strange man had opened his eyes and was staring around in wonder. He had no idea where he was. Could he be back were he had come from? No, no, his curtains were burgundy and these ones were jade.

He looked up when a figure appeared in the doorway bearing a tray of what looked like a delectable fare.

"Hello," He said to the blonde man who said nothing back and placed the tray on the nightstand. "My name is Harry. Do you speak English? Nihongo?"

"I'm Malfoy." The blonde stated and stared at him. Then, as if snapping out of a trance, he handed him a cup of orange juice and then motioned to the tray. "I didn't know what you liked, so I just made everything I could think of."

Harry smiled gratefully, "It looks delicious, thank you very much. Oh, my back is so sore… you don't mind if I stretch, do you?" He asked?

Draco shook his head. "No, of course not."

Harry reached towards the ceiling with his arms and made a grimace as he stretched. Moments later, two white-feathered wings were protruding from his back.

Draco stumbled backwards. "Holy shit! What the hell are you?"

Harry blinked, "I'm sorry, I thought it was rather obvious, I'm an angel, of course." He said, matter-of-factly.

"An angel? An angel? Are you fucking kidding me?"

Harry winced at his choice of words and nodded. "One of Heaven's Own." Harry took a sip from his glass.

"I don't believe this," Draco said, staring avidly at Harry's wings. "You're a real angel? From Heaven?"

Harry nodded again. "Of course. I wouldn't lie. Haven't you ever seen an angel before?"

Draco looked at him as if he were crazy. "No."

"Oh," Harry blinked owlishly. "Then I suppose I should have warned you. I apologize, Mr. Malfoy."

"Um, call me Draco."

"Ok, thank you Draco… oh, were you the one who happened to bring me here?"

Draco cleared his throat, still trying to wrap the situation around his brain. There was an angel in his house. "Yes… you were in… my tree…"

"Oh yes," Harry said and nodded his head. "I remember now. I was returning a baby bird to its nest and the lightning must have hit me."

"Lightning struck you?"

"Yes, that's correct…. Oh yes! And you rescued me, didn't you?"

"Uh, yeah… I sure did."

Harry smiled brightly at him. Harry's obvious innocence and warm glow brought a tinge of pink to Draco's cheeks.

"Then as thanks, it is customary in Heaven to grant you one wish."

Draco stared at him, "A wish?"

The angel bobbed his head and grinned. "Yes, you may wish for anything at all."

"Anything at all? Isn't that a little risky?"

Harry smiled serenely at him again. "Yes, Heaven's always figured that someone who would wish for something evil would never have business rescuing an angel anyway."

Draco thought for a moment. "Hell, if I'd known I was going to get a free wish I wouldn't have spent that four hundred thousand on a new car."

Harry waited patiently, sipping orange juice and biting pieces of toast.

Draco sighed, "You know, I don't really think you can help me with anything… I don't think there's something I don't have." He admitted.

Harry looked slightly crestfallen, "Oh… well in that case, I should probably be on my way."

"No!" Draco said suddenly, a little louder than he had meant. "I mean, no, it wouldn't really be fair if you… if you left without granting me my favor, would it? I mean, I did rescue you, right?"

Harry stared at him and Draco rambled on, "That is to say… you should… why don't you … stay here for a bit… just until I can think of something. I'm sure it'll come to me in no time." Draco couldn't explain the reason he wanted the angel to stay to desperately but he figured any normal person would.

The angel seemed to think this over before showing Draco that beautiful smile again and nodding. "I suppose that could be okay. However, I must warn you, you'll have to think of a wish soon."

"Yes, yes, of course." Draco said and it took his will not to reveal just how happy the decision made him.

Harry sipped his drink again and motioned at the food with his hand. "Won't you join me for breakfast?"

Draco grinned and agreed. "Sure."

"I have to go to work, but I'll be home soon, okay? I can probably get off early and be home around three or so, alright?"

"Then am I to stay here alone?" Harry asked, there was a slight hint of worry in his voice.

"Yeah… but you can help yourself to anything in the fridge. Watch TV or a movie if you want. I have CDs in the home theatre and there's a gym around back…. Uh... Make yourself at home… I guess…"

Harry looked a little stunned for a moment. He didn't know that mortals could have so much in such limited space. However, this house was a lot bigger than the regular mortals he visited.

"You'll be okay then?" Draco asked. He was at the door, ready to leave.

"Alright then. Don't worry about me, I will entertain myself until your return."

Draco smirked, the angel talked kind of funny, but then… he was from another world after all…

Draco arrived late at work as usual.

"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy." Diamond said as he passed her desk.

Draco stopped for a moment before going up to his office. Spade was perched on the edge of Diamond's desk. "I don't want you two slacking off on the job." He said, using his authoritative voice he rarely used.

"Oh? And what is that supposed to mean?" Spade said, shooing him a nasty look.

"I think you can imagine." Draco replied.

"Really? Well I don't recall you ever worrying about that when we were…"

"Shut it, Silver." He said and grinned. He entered the elevator and pressed the 'up' button.

"So do you still need a date for tonight?" Spade asked him as they waited for the elevator to close.

"Actually, I think I have one." He said.

"It's a prostitute, isn't it?"

"No! And it's none of your business." Draco huffed.

"Fine, whatever."

Diamond laughed, "I'll send your messages up later, Mr. Malfoy."

The elevator door closed.

After another 'hard' and 'tiring' day at work, Draco was glad to be home. Even more than usual because of the sight that awaited him there.

It appeared that Harry had just gotten out of the shower because he was toweling his hair and he looked pink and flushed.

"Oh, good afternoon. I didn't expect you back so soon." The angel said.

"Yeah… I took off earlier than I thought." Draco replied. He vaguely wondered what Harry would think if he knew that all Draco did at work was sit in an expensive chair and order people about all day.

Harry continued to dry his damp hair.

Draco took the opportunity to ask, "Hey look, do you want to go to a party tonight?"

Harry looked up at him with a curious expression, "A party? That sounds most intriguing, I would love to go."

Draco acknowledged his answer with a nod and went upstairs to pick something out to wear. He was sure that the evening looked very promising.

Harry and Draco arrived at the building the part was being held. Once the man at the door looked up his name on the list and let them in, it was as if they had entered an entirely different world.

The hall was decorated as far as the eye could see with shimmering streamers and silver balloons. There was music playing from hidden speakers and apparently coming from no where. There were blinking lights, giving the illusion that everything was slower and more detailed than it really was. The buffet tables and bar were stretched from one end of the room to the other.

Draco and Harry were barely there fifteen minutes when Spade and Diamond stopped them.

"Draco!" Spade called and the approached them. She looked Harry over with a predatory look in her eye, which made Draco uncomfortable. "My God, Draco, he's gorgeous."

Draco smirked, people were staring at them. Draco wondered if it was because of the clothes Harry was wearing and made a mental note to take him shopping for something else.

"And what's your name, angel?" Spade asked, surprising both men at her accurate and ignorant guess.

"I'm Harry, it's nice to meet you. Are you friends of Draco's?" He asked, shaking both Spade and Diamond's hands.

Spade snickered. "Draco? Oh Angel, he has no friends."

Draco rolled his eyes and Harry looked concerned. "You don't? Really? Why not?"

"I'm not a social person." Draco said and pulled Harry away from the girls to get them lost in the crowd and away.

"Prick." Spade muttered and pulled her girlfriend in the opposite direction.

Draco had gone to get him and Harry drinks, he was beginning to wonder why he had even dragged Harry here. He was sure they could have had a much better time at home by themselves.

Draco had to scan the crowd to try to find the angel again. He spotted him talking with a guy he was sure he saw in a car commercial. As he approached, he could hear Harry saying something to the effect of, "No thank you. I'm really not interested." and the guy saying. "Come on, I won't hurt you. I'll be fun."

Draco came to them and he scanned the other guy up and down, "What the hell are you doing?"

The guy grinned, "Mind your own business, pretty boy, or I'll make you not so pretty."

"He is my business and he's clearly stated that he's not interested in going with such an intellectually handicapped gentleman such as yourself. So I suggest you go bother someone else with your idiotic banters and moronic brutality threats."

The man opened his mouth to reply but Draco didn't let him, "Come on, Harry, let's go." He took Harry's arm and pulled him along, he was suddenly very protective of the angel.

Draco felt the presence approach him from behind and just had enough time to shove Harry out of the way to duck the punch aimed at his face.

"What the fuck is your problem!" He heard Spade scream from somewhere off to the side. He ignored everything around him and took his own swing at the commercial man.

His fist connected with his jaw and a line of spit escaped from his mouth.

Someone yelled, "Fight!" and there were various reactions all around.

Draco kicked the guy in knee and something cracked. The commercial guy fell and howled in pain.

"Weak asshole." Draco spat and retrieved Harry. Then they left.

"Why did you hurt him?" Harry asked, a little hysterical.

"Because he started it." Draco said, not exactly paying attention to anything besides driving and he aware that he sounded like a pouting child.

"Couldn't you have tried to talk instead of resorting to violence?"

Draco sighed, "Yeah, ok, I'm sorry. I'll apologize next time I see him," Draco knew that he would probably never see the guy again. "I'll even hug him." He said with a smirk.

Harry seemed content with this answer and smiled happily at him. Draco smiled back, although he was feeling excessively smug.

Once they arrived back home, there was the matter of the sleeping arrangements.

"Hey, you can have the bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

"Oh, I couldn't--"

"Of course you could. The couch is really comfortable anyway. Besides, I probably won't sleep tonight, I have some work I gotta do."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Oh, alright, but if you change your mind--"

"Don't worry about it. Ok?" Draco said and motioned Harry toward the stairs to shoo him off to bed. Harry was too worried about everyone else too often. Draco wondered if he even got tired of trying to make other people happy.

"Good night then," Harry said, catching Draco's attention again.

"Yeah, 'night."

Harry kissed Draco on the cheek and went up the stairs to bed. He left Draco standing there, staring after him.


	3. Gold Tarnish

Wish

Chapter Three

Gold Tarnish

Draco awoke to a very delicious smell and a faint humming coming from the kitchen. He noticed that the television had turned off because he knew he had fallen asleep with it on. He also remembered what he had been watching and prayed that something similar wasn't playing when the angel had turned it off.

Draco groggily made his way towards the humming and the smell. He entered the kitchen and was shocked to discover it was actually clean. Draco had never hired a housecleaner and never would. He didn't like anyone touching his things when he wasn't around, besides he had read lots of stories were house servants had ruined everything for their employers. He was determined to avoid that at any cost. If there was anything he had learned from home, it was never trust anyone. The only exception was an old friend of his whom he hired to watch his house sometimes when he was out. There really wasn't much point to a maid anyway, he was rarely ever home.

"What are you doing?" He asked the angel as he sat down at the table.

"Here. Pancakes with whipping cream, strawberries, and chocolate chips with iced tea… right?" Harry said and placed a plate in front of him.

Draco blinked," How did you know?"

Harry went back to washing the dishes. "I'm an angel."

"Yeah, so? Do you have some kind of automatic food decipher thing?" He asked with his mouth full, he hadn't had breakfast since the first morning Harry was here and he never had in the five years prior. He usually just grabbed a coffee on the way out.

"No," Harry said, now putting the dishes in their cupboards and wiping the counter. "I just remember. I've seen you before." He said quietly.

Draco was going to ask him what he meant when Harry nervously changed the subject. "What time is work?" He asked, sitting opposite of Draco.

"8:30, but forget that, I'm not going."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Because we are going to go out instead." Draco said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But," Harry protested. "If you don't go to work. You won't be contributing to the economy in which--"

"Work can wait. The economy won't crash if I skip a day, trust me," Draco said, standing up and putting his plate in the sink. "Now come on, we're going to go shopping.'

Harry blinked in confusion as Draco took his arm and led him upstairs.

Harry was overloaded with packages and bags. "Are you certain I need so many clothes? There are people who have very little to wear and I feel--" Harry was saying and Draco took a few bags and parcels from his burden.

"Well if they worked harder I'm sure they could have lots of nice things too." Draco said, rather callously.

"But Draco! Some of them have no choice! Sometimes the areas in which they live are--"

"Yeah, ok, I'm sorry. Here, look," Draco gave one of the bags he was carrying to a man who was asking for spare change. "Have a nice day man, and hey, if you get a chance, why don't you head on over to the Malfoy building and I'll see if I have a job for you."

Harry smiled at him and that alone made it worth while in Draco's eyes. "That was very nice of you." Harry said, still struggling with his heap of merchandise.

"It was nothing." Draco said and took some more of Harry's load. He hailed a taxi and when one came he put all of their things in the back. "Take this to Malfoy Manor." He slipped the man some money and told him to give the parcels to a woman names Star. She was Draco's 'house-watcher'. She stayed in a smaller house near his so it was easy for her to get there whenever he needed her. She was used to receiving his packages. He trusted her not only because they went to school together but because she was an acquaintance of Diamond's too.

"Come on." Draco said to Harry who was busy thanking the taxi driver. He took his hand and pulled him across the street.

Draco was quite pleased with himself. He had made the angel change into a less unusual fashion and was quite happy with the results. However, tinges of jealousy irked inside him whenever someone stared at Harry for too long. Especially when Harry wanted to stop and have a conversation with them. This worried Draco. He was sure what he was feeling couldn't be natural, but then, he reasoned with himself, this was an angel he was dealing with, it was anything but natural.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked. His face was slightly flushed with the excitement of the day and his hair was a little untidy, which, oddly enough, made him even more attractive.

"I don't know," Draco admitted. "I just thought we'd go for a walk."

"Oh, that sounds great." Harry said smiling. His smile was contagious and to Draco's horror he discovered he was grinning as well. Draco didn't grin… not like this anyway… he put a hand to his mouth and convinced himself to stop it.

They walked through a park. It was one of the nicest ones in the city. It was surprisingly quiet too, with the exception of some teenagers playing soccer and laughing couples with their children.

Draco and Harry didn't talk much. It was almost strange to enjoy the silent company of the other and somehow it wasn't strange at all.

They were passing a graveyard and Draco was about to ask Harry if he was hungry enough for lunch when he noticed that the angel was no longer walking beside him.

"Harry?" He said, turning. His eyes scanned the area for the untidy black hair and he spotted the angel not too far away. He was staring into the graveyard with a morose expression on his face.

"Harry?' He said again, coming up behind him. "What's wrong?"

Harry didn't answer. He just stared at the hundreds or thousands of tombstones standing and guarding those buried beneath them.

"Hey." Draco said taking Harry by the shoulders. "What's wrong?"

Harry finally averted his gaze and stared into Draco's eyes. This movement made Draco uncomfortable, he felt as though Harry was reading his soul and he sure that angels had that power.

"It's nothing." Harry lied and took Draco's arm. He pulled in the direction they had been walking in. "Were you saying something about lunch?"

Draco narrowed his eyes at the angel for a moment. He was hiding something, of that he was sure. He made a silent vow to himself to find out what it was before long.

"Yeah," Draco answered. "How would a café suffice?"

"Sounds fine!"

They walked to the nearest café, which was about three blocks away. They ate in relative silence, supping their cappuccinos and biting their lunches. They were sitting in the outside area with an umbrella keeping the sun off their faces. Draco considered asking the angel about the graveyard but decided it was better to wait.

When they had finished, Draco paid the cheque and left a good tip. When they were leaving, a man bumped shoulders rather harshly with Draco and Draco stumbled a little.

Harry took his arm to steady him. "That was rather rude of him." He commented.

"It's fine." Draco said, glaring at the man's retreating back. "I have to stop by the office for a moment, do you mind?"

"Not at all." Harry said. He still hadn't let go of Draco's arm but he seemed unaware of it.

When Draco and Harry entered the Malfoy Building, Diamond was trying to file something but Spade wasn't letting her.

"Come on now, don't you want to do something besides work?" Spade was saying in a low seductive voice.

Diamond was blushing. "Honestly, is that all you ever think abou-- Mr. Malfoy!"

Spade looked up at the door. "HA! I knew he wasn't sick! Pay up, Babe." She said and Diamond moodily gave her ten dollars.

"You owe me ten dollars," Diamond said to Draco. Finally being allowed to file her papers. "I actually had faith in you."

Draco gave her a twenty and Spade scowled at him. "Don't bet on my well-being. Besides, faith is a silly thing to have in me." Draco missed the twinge of slight disappointment in Harry's face.

"Angel!" Spade said, moving to Harry's side. "How are you?"

Harry smiled happily at her. "I'm fine thank you, and yourself?"

"I'm just great. Could be better though." She shot a look at Diamond who sighed and turned back to her computer.

"Ok, enough." Draco said and motioned for Harry to follow him. "I'm just here to pick up a few things, then I'll be on my merry way." He and Harry got on the elevator.

Once they were on floor fifty, Draco went to his desk and pulled out a couple papers. Looking through them, he quickly scribbled a note on some yellow paper and stuck it to the papers.

"This is a nice office." Harry commented from across the room.

"Thanks," Draco said. "It's really a second home to me."

"Why are you face away from the country?" Harry asked.

"Because the country bores me." Draco said truthfully.

"Oh." Was all Harry said.

"I think I'm done here." Draco said and picked up the papers. "Ready to go?" He asked Harry who bounded over to his side.

They went back down to the main floor and Draco had to cough loudly to get Diamond's attention away from kissing her girlfriend who was sitting in her lap.

"File these and tell Kado I don't need his support, I can close the Rydal deal on my own."

"Ok." Diamond said. She wrote something down on her desk. "Will do."

"Get back to work." Draco drawled to Spade, who flipped her hair over her shoulder and said, "In a minute."

"Oh yes," Diamond said. "A man came by earlier today and said you offered him a job…"

"He was dirty." Spade piped up and Diamond elbowed her.

"Oh yeah," Draco said, remembering the bum. "Give him Didi's."

"Are you sure?" Diamond asked. "Can he do it?"

"Sure," Draco shrugged. "How hard can accounting be?"

Diamond and Spade looked at each other as if to say, 'he's-lost-his-mind'.

"You're insane, Malfoy." Spade said going to the elevator. "I'll see you later." She said to Diamond who nodded and waved.

"Alright, we're going then." Draco said and he and Harry made their way to the front doors.

"Enjoy the rest of your day off, Mr. Malfoy." Diamond said, typing into her computer.

"No more kissing breaks." Draco said and left Diamond blushing in her seat.

Draco and Harry were back at home and all the new clothes had been put away as well as all the small things Draco had bought when Harry showed the smallest interest in it.

They were sitting in the living room, the TV was off. Draco didn't feel much like looking at the people on the TV at the moment.

"What's Heaven like?" He asked and Harry looked a little surprised.

"Well--" Harry said trying to think. "It's really pretty. Nice, friendly people."

"Are the streets gold?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"I don't know. When someone says Heaven, I usually think of gold streets."

"Do you? That's odd. No, there are no streets."

"Oh, you don't have like cars and stuff, right?"

"Cars, no. We just… rest…"

"Rest? How fun is that?"

"Well once you've earned your wings, you can fly, so there's really no use for cars in the first place."

"Oh yeah, of course."

Draco was about to ask what Harry was like when he was on Earth but a knock on the door startled them both.

"Who can that be?" Draco wondered out loud as he made his way to the front door.

He opened the door, "Pansy? What the hell are you doing here?'

"Draco!" She flung herself into his arms. "Draco, I forgive you! I don't care if you were seeing other girls. I love you! We can work through this!"

Draco pushed her way. "What are you doing? Go away."

"But, Draco. Aren't you listening? I said I forgive you. Don't you miss me?"

Draco's eyebrows knitted. "Is that a joke? I didn't miss you. You were a temporary distraction from the world, understand?"

Pansy's jaw dropped. "What? But Draco! What about all the times we spent together? Didn't… didn't it mean anything?"

"Yeah, about $5000, goodbye Pansy." He said and pushed her out of his house. He shut the door and locked it. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Bloody chicks…"

"That was cruel." He heard Harry's voice and looked up to see him standing at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah… well she had it coming…" Draco stopped as a strange sensation took over his body. A burst of pain had erupted from somewhere inside him and he couldn't breathe properly. He clutched at his heart and fell to his knees.

"Draco?" Harry said, coming down the stairs.

Draco looked up at him. His eyes were pleading. Something was very wrong. All of a sudden if felt like the world was collapsing in on him. He wasn't claustrophobic but it now felt as if he were.

Harry was kneeing beside him now with a hand on Draco's back. "Draco? What's wrong?" He was saying.

Draco tried to speak but all that came out was an anguished choke. He fell back, clutching his throat. Why couldn't he breathe?

Harry pulled off his shirt and his worst suspicions were confirmed. A black upside down pentacle glowed on Draco's chest.

"A curse!" Harry cried. "Oh, Draco, this is all my fault!"

The angel's wings unfolded from inside of him and stretched out wide. They broke the new shirt he was wearing and let it in tatters on his shoulders.

A sign on Harry's forehead glowed but Draco couldn't tell what it was. His vision was blurring and he knew he's pass out soon. The image of the man who had run into him today flashed through his mind. Could that casual harsh bump have been someone cursing him?

Harry's hands were together and it appeared that he was praying. Draco could make out some words and it sounded like he was begging God for strength and power.

The blackness was descending on him and he was fighting to stay conscious.

Suddenly he was aware of lips pressed to his. Breath was flowing into him and he could breath again.

Draco sat up. He was dizzy and nauseous. Harry backed up a little to give him his space.

The upside down pentacle on Draco's skin flashed and disappeared.

"I banished the curse, I'm sorry, did it hurt?" His eyes were wide with concern.

"No."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine… thank you…"

Harry let out a sigh of relief.

"What was that?" Draco asked, allowing Harry to pull him to his feet.

"A curse," Harry said sadly. "This is all my fault. I really shouldn't be here… I'm only going to get you in more trouble."

Draco held him by the shoulders. "No, don't say that. It's not your fault. I should've been more careful. It could have happened to anybody!"

Harry was about to disagree but Draco put a finger to his lips. "No, it's not your fault, ok?'

Harry reluctantly nodded.

"Good." Draco said and let the way back up the stairs to the main floor.

"Could there be demons here?" Harry wondered out loud.

"Nonsense," Draco replied. For some reason he was desperate to convince Harry that he was incorrect. TO forget about this whole ordeal and go on as though nothing had happened. Not because of the horror of it, but because of the fear that Harry might leave him. "There's no demons, it was an accident."

He was happy with Harry here. Happier than he could ever remember. He didn't want the happiness to leave…

Harry wisely didn't reply to this.

They sat down in the living room and Draco turned on the television to some sitcom. They needed a distraction. As Harry watched the TV, Draco watched Harry. Why did Harry make him feel as though he mattered so much to him without ever really saying it? Draco felt as if he were a somebody, as sure he was used to feeling important as a CEO but this feeling was different… it was spiritual…

Geezuz, Malfoy… Draco thought to himself. Harry's an angel! Of course he's going to make you feel all weird and different and shit… he was in your frickin' tree after all… angels are supposed to be special… they can probably make anyone feel anything…

_Yes… of course… Harry the angel… a beautiful holy member of Heaven… and you… you are just a mortal._


	4. Hell

Wish

Chapter Four

Hell

There was blood… a lot of blood… pouring, dripping, and flowing over the stone table of sacrifice. It wasn't his blood… no, it was someone else's… but then why could he feel it?

There was screaming and crying and then there was silence. A disturbing, petrifying hush ran from one end of the world to the other…

And he cried. … not wimpy sniffling and tears, but full out sobs and shrieks. Choking, he made his way out of the building and collapsed on the ground outside. The grass was gray and the sky was storming. As far as the eye could see there were people crying. He glared at them. They had no idea. They knew nothing of the horror he'd seen. The angel was dead… and the devil…. The devil was laughing.

--

Draco woke up with a jolt. The images still drilled into his mind. The blood and the broken wings were still lingering just beyond his sight. He quickly shoved the comforter aside and ran up the stairs to the bedroom. He burst through the door and it was a wonder the angel didn't wake up.

He stopped short when he glimpsed the sleeping angel. Unlike the first time, he was breathing regularly and really seemed quite content.

Draco walked to the bedside and looked down at him. He wondered how many people ever got to see an angel like this. It was a painful revelation and something inside of him was born, it was beginning to eat away at him. It wasn't an excruciating pain, it was more of a dull throb that made one want to cry. When the sun's rays began to peek over the window sill, it made the feeling even worse.

The distorted visions from his dream flashed through his mind. He didn't know how exactly what had happened or how it came to be. However, Harry had died from it.

In the midst of Draco's innermost thoughts, Harry stirred and opened his eyes. "Oh," He said, realizing he wasn't alone. Draco immediately regretted coming into the room. He had been caught watching the angel. "Morning." Harry said with a smile.

It took a few seconds for Draco to register the greeting and then he smiled too, "Good morning."

Draco arrived at work on time for once. He had left Harry with Star for the day. He figured he would probably want some company. In any case, Draco couldn't afford to skimp on any more deals and proposals.

Diamond was filing her nails when Blaise Zabini came into the building.

"Hello there." He said and walked up to her desk.

She frowned, "Don't we have a restraining order on you?"

Blaise held up his hands in self-defense. "Now, now, no need to alert the authorities. I'm just here to see Malfoy. It's kinda important, would you mind telling him that I'm here?"

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Well, no."

"Is he expecting you?"

"Well, actually, no. But--"

"I'm sorry. Mr. Malfoy is very busy and he can't take random callers."

"Ha, that guy, busy? Fat chance… -ok, never mind, here he is." Blaise commented and sure enough, Draco walked into the front lobby.

"Draco! Buddy!" Blaise said, raising his arms in a brotherly fashion as if he were about to hug him.

"You," Draco said angrily and narrowed his eyes at Diamond who just shrugged.

"Look," Blaise said. "I know we've had our share of differences but I really need to talk to you about something."

"I don't want to talk to you, I'm busy." Draco said, trying to get past Zabini.

"Hey! It's important!" Blaise was saying.

"Diamond, call security." Draco said, glaring at the other man.

Blaise grabbed him by the collar. "It's about your _friend_." Blaise growled.

Draco blinked, Harry? He shoved him away. "Diamond, cancel security. Zabini, you have fifteen minutes. My office, NOW."

Draco led the way to the elevator and they went up to Draco's office.

Zabini had been there many times before.

"I got a really strange call the other night," Blaise began saying. Draco wasn't looking at him, but searching through papers and files. "They didn't say who they were but they told me some rather disturbing things."

"Oh, really?" Draco said, sounding disinterested.

"Who are you hiding?" Blaise asked,

"Hiding? I'm not hiding anything."

"Who's that guy you've been around with?" Zabini asked and Draco's head snapped up.

"What does he have to do with anything?" Draco asked, leaving his work papers and leering at the other man.

"Look, Draco, he's big trouble… you can't be hanging around with him. You could be in huge trouble!"

Draco shook his head. "You're mental. What are you getting at? How would you know?"

"I just know, okay? I have your best interest at heart."

"Yeah, sure." Draco said sarcastically.

"But I do! Draco, I know you don't want to believe it. I'm sure the guy is pretty good-looking, but you can't get serious about him!"

"Look, Zabini, I don't have tome for this, get out."

"But I--"

"Now!"

Blaise didn't move. Draco gave a frustrated sigh and headed toward the elevator. "I'm alerting security unless you're out of here in two minutes." Draco stated and shoved Blaise into the elevator.

"You don't know what you're messing with." Blaise spat and the elevator doors closed.

Draco stood there for a while afterwards. What was Blaise taking about? Was he spying on him? That sick bastard.

"Diamond, I'm taking the rest of the day off."

"Of course you are. Have a good afternoon." She returned with a smirk.

"I will, see you."

"Draco!" Came Harry's voice from the top of the stairs as Draco arrived home. "You're home!"

"Yeah… I had to get out of there."

Draco gave the house sitter some money and she left.

"Nice lady," Harry commented as Star left. "I like her."

Draco nodded and took off his jacket and tie.

"Do you wanna go somewhere?" Draco asked. Blaise's warning was still weighing on his mind but he wasn't going to keep Harry locked up over it.

"Sure, where?" Harry asked, coming down to join Draco at the bottom of the stairs.

"I don't know, somewhere." Draco said. He just needed to get out of there.

--

They decided on another walk through the park. It was quiet and taking came easily when you were walking at the same time.

"Have you ever seen Hell?" Draco asked, suddenly. He didn't know why he wanted to know. Maybe it was the dream or Blaise's words.

Harry gave him a shocked expression and Draco sighed, "I'm sorry, that's not my business."

"No, it's all right." Harry said, string at his feet now. "I've been there. Quite a few times, actually, but I'll never get used to it… there's… death everywhere… bad death. Not the peace and quiet death of Heaven… there's screaming and a lot of crying… and there's red… everywhere… it's not a pleasant place to be."

"Why where you there?"

"Well, I sometimes deliver messages…" Harry hesitated. "But mostly, I--- I… wasn't that nice of a person…"

Draco couldn't believe that, Harry, a bad person?

"I was self-centered and I died that way," Harry admitted. "During my final judgement, I begged God for forgiveness and he said he's grant me a second chance. I had to go to Hell and prove that I could be sympathetic and compassionate… that's easy in Hell."

"Oh," Was all Draco could say. He couldn't help but feel Harry was hiding something.

"But let's not talk about that." Harry said, suddenly lighting up.

Draco didn't respond, he start straight ahead.

Once they had walked the entire length of the park, Harry suggested they get something to eat and so they walked back up the way toward a small restaurant they had seen on their way to the park.

They were half-way there when Draco got the sensation that someone was watching them. He looked around and noticed a person dressed in strange black robes behind them. Brushing it off, he said nothing.

When Draco looked back again, he noticed that the person was even closer and for some reason, he hair on the back of his neck rose and goose bumps rushed across his forearms.

A feeling of terror filled his mind and his legs turned to Jell-O.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, looking anxious.

"Walk faster." Draco said and pulled Harry along. Partly to get him to walk faster and partly to hold himself up.

Draco looked back yet again and the person was walking faster as well.

Panicked, Draco grabbed Harry's hand and ran. When Draco thought they must be quite a ways away from the person, he risked another glance back. The person was running after them and catching up fast.

"What the hell?" Draco cried out and pulled Harry into a brush.

"What's going on?" Harry asked. Clearly troubled.

"Shush!" Draco said and put a hand over Harry's mouth. He kept them both very still as the person in black walked past their hiding place, looking for them.

Harry gasped and tried to say something. "Mi mmfph mhars…"

Draco took his hand off Harry's mouth. "What did you say?"

"I said," Harry said in a shaky voice. "I think that's…"

The person in black jumped out in front of them, causing them both to yell out.

"Get up, run!" Draco order, pulling Harry to his feet and they ran.

The person was still chasing after them, Draco was suddenly aware that there was nobody around. They had to find a crowed place, now! He pulled Harry into an alley and they emerged at the other side in a crowed street mall.

"He's coming!" Harry said in a rushed and worried whisper.

"This way!" Draco said and pulled them into the midst of the crowd.

Draco glanced behind them to see the person in black struggling through the crowd to catch up. Confident that they'd escape, Draco smirked, but forgetting he wasn't watching in front of him, he ran head on into someone.

"Hey!" The person said. "Watch where you're going, will ya!"

Draco shook his head, trying to clear his vision. He'd fallen down hard.

"Ran, are you okay?" A female voice asked.

"Yeah," The man who Draco had run into replied. "I'm fine."

"Draco, are you okay?" Harry asked, helping him to his feet.

Harry then turned to the two people in front of them. "I'm very sorry, we weren't watching properly."

"Damn right you weren't." The red-haired, freckle-faced young man replied.

"Ron!" The curly brunette said, smacking her counterpart in the side.

Ron grinned sheepishly at her and then looked at Draco. "I'm sor-- You!" He pointed an accusing finger at Draco. "Hermione! It's him!"

Hermione's eyes shifted to the blonde-haired man and glared, "So it is." She said through her teeth.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" Draco asked, glaring back.

"My name is Hermione Granger, I applied at your company a week ago…"

"You shallow bastard!" Ron said, shooting daggers at Draco.

"Ron!" Hermione said, yet again and whacked him lightly in the arm.

"What? Herm, he wouldn't hire you because you weren't 'sexy' enough!"

Out of the blue there was a holler from behind them and Draco remember they were trying to escape. "Come on!" Draco called out and taking hold of Harry's hand again, took off running.

"Asshole." Ron spat and he and Hermione went on their way.

Finally, Draco dodged into some kind of fancy restaurant. Harry in tow.

"You know, I'm sure that was a demon." Harry said, he surprisingly didn't seem out of breath.

"What? A demon, here? Why?"

"Well it did appear as though it was after us." Harry pointed out the obvious.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yes, but why?"

"Can I help you?" A waiter asked.

"Yeah, for two thanks." Draco said, his breath caught up with him and they followed the waiter to their table.

"Hm," Harry said, mauling over the day's happenings in his mind. "I don't understand. What could they possibly be after?"

"You failed me!" Lucifer's voice rang out through the corridors of Hell.

"I'm sorry, My Lord, forgive me!" A creature in black cried as two red demons grabbed him by the arms.

"You know the penalty." Lucifer said simply and the demon was thrown into the fire.

Lucifer than turned to a bowl of what appeared to be water. However, the images that appeared, showed that it was a sort of communication enchantment.

"You remember our deal?" Lucifer spoke to the person in the bowl.

"Of course." The person replied.

"Then you will do as I have requested? Since the other has failed?" Lucifer asked.

"Naturally," The person answered. "Your plan is ingenious, I'm confident I have chosen the winning side."

Lucifer flipped his long white-blonde hair behind his shoulder. "I will win. That angel is Almighty's treasured possession. Once we have him, we can easily take over Heaven, Earth will follow and then the Universe."

The person in the water bowl smirked, "I will do your bidding." He said and Lucifer nodded. "I will deliver him as promised. I will keep in touch." Blaise said and disappeared from the bowl.


	5. Run Like Hell

Wish

Chapter Five

Run Like Hell

Draco groaned and ran his fingers along the cord attached to the phone on the wall. He'd thought if he ignored the caller the first fifty rings, they'd give up. No such luck.

He found the phone and cursing the caller to hell for waking him up before the sun, he answered it.

"Malfoy here, who the fuck is this?" He spoke into the receiver. He ran a sleepy hand through his find blonde hair.

There was silence. So they had finally hung up NOW!?

Draco was about to angrily slam the phone down and throw it across the room when a voice from the other side spoke, "Watch your back." It hissed and then the connection was terminated.

"What the hell?" Draco said and turned off the phone. Death threats at this hour?

Well we obviously wasn't going to get anymore sleep. Draco groped the floor for the remote control but before he could turn on the TV, he heard a small noise.

Draco froze, it sounded like a dry whimper.

He gazed up to the top of the landing where the stairs ended and the second floor began. He was sure that the sound was coming from up those stairs. Up those stairs was the angel.

Without hesitation, Draco jumped off the couch and headed for the bedroom. He got to the door, which was slightly ajar and he pushed it open a little farther.

The angel was seated at the bay window. His knees were drawn to his chest and his forehead was against the glass. Tears were streaming from his eyes and he was struggling to keep his crying quiet.

"Harry?" Draco asked timidly not wanting to startle him. He walked into the room.

Harry didn't look up, he just said, "I can't stay here… make your wish… I have to go."

Draco's heart flipped. No, that couldn't happen. He hadn't considered a single person worthy of everything he owed, but with the risk of the angel leaving him now, he was sure he could give it all up in a heartbeat.

"No…" Draco said, stepping father into the room.

"I'm going to get you in trouble," Harry said, finally looking up at him. "People will be hurt… I should have known better! How could I have been so foolish?"

"Don't say that," Draco said, stepping up behind the angel now. "There's nothing you could have done anyway. None of that matters."

Harry stared at him, "How can you say that? What about the curse? The demon?"

"I said it doesn't matter!" Draco said, he was getting angry… or was that fear?

Harry looked up at him, he wasn't enjoying this argument. Neither of them were.

"Just…" Draco said, sitting on a cushion next to Harry. "Stay a little longer…"

Harry gazed out the window again and after a long moment he turned back to Draco. He nodded and with a faint smile embraced Draco.

All Draco could do was hug him back.

Draco decided he should probably make the most of these days with Harry and so that day he brought Harry to a movie.

It was an okay movie. Draco didn't much care for it, but the popcorn was good.

When the credits at last popped up onto the screen, Draco was more than eager to get out.

"Wasn't that a sweet ending?" Harry asked, beaming ear-to-ear.

"Uh… yeah," Draco said, he hadn't entirely understood that part. "Wait over there for me okay?' He said pointing toward a magazine stand. "I just need to run into the washroom."

Harry said that he would and then proceeded to walk toward the magazine stand. He accidentally stepped on a woman's shoe and she tripped.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Harry cried and helped her to her feet.

"It's alright… really, I-- you!" She stared at Harry with eyebrows raised.

Harry recognized her as Hermione Granger.

"Oh, hello again," Harry said and smiled at her. "I apologize again about the other day when we ran into your friend." He said, sincerely.

Hermione stared at him and then she said, "I knew I was right about you!" She was smiling too.

Harry blinked, "Pardon me?"

A tint of pink touched her cheeks. "I was telling my friend, you remember Ron?"

"Yes."

"Well I was telling him that you seemed like a nice enough person and I was right, you are."

Harry smiled. "Thank you."

Hermione's face turned a little more serious, "May I ask you why you're socializing with a man like Draco Malfoy? I mean, forgive me if I' overstep my boundaries, but you two just don't seem compatible to me."

"Oh," Harry said, a little surprised. "Draco is a very nice and generous man, once you get to know him."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Is he really? That I'd have to see to believe."

Right then, Ron came to Hermione's side, "You again, is he bothering you?" He asked, sending a disapproving look at Harry.

"Be nice." Hermione said. "Harry here and I were just talking."

"I've an idea," Harry said suddenly. "Why don't you both come for a cup of coffee with us?" He offered.

"Us? You mean with Malfoy?" Ron asked, his face showed apparent dislike for the thought of having a nice cup of coffee with Draco Malfoy.

"Well why not?" Harry asked, scanned the crowd quickly for any sign of Draco.

Ron laughed, "You must be insane-"

"Oh we have time." Hermione jumped in with a smile.

Ron looked at her as if she'd grown an extra head.

"What?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him. "We can have coffee like civilized human beings, can't we?" She asked in a accusing tone that Ron knew better than to argue with. "Besides," She whispered so only he could hear. "I want to see if what Harry says about Draco is really true."

"Draco!" Harry said upon the arrival of the aristocrat. "I've invited Hermione and Ron to come and have coffee with us."

Draco looked at the said couple and stared at Harry as if to say, 'Are you kidding?'

Hermione and Ron stared at Draco and Draco just shook his head, "Whatever."

--

Well Harry and Hermione seemed to get along really well. Ron and Draco, on the other hand, spend the better half of three refilled coffees glaring at each other as if doing it long enough would make the other's head explode.

When their refills were lost in the whirl fo time that flew by, it was soon time to leave.

"I really hope I get to see you again," Hermione said.

Ron reached across the table to pick up the cheque, but Draco got there first, "It's fine, I'm sure I can spare some change. Maybe you can use yours to get a haircut."

"Draco!" Harry said, but was pointedly ignored.

"Well," Harry said turning back to Hermione. "Let us walk you to your office."

"Oh," Hermione said, a little flushed. "It's alright, Ron and I can--"

"No, no, I insist." Harry said, grinning.

"Well alright then." Hermione gave in. Harry and Hermione were the first ones out of the small café.

Harry and Hermione talked the whole way to Hermione's office, which was a run down old place. By the looks of it, the pay was bad and judging by how she was just going to work now, she probably had a late hour shift. Draco mentioned it, earning him glares from both Hermione and Ron and an affronted Harry.

"Here," Hermione said, scribbling down numbers on a scrap of paper. "Here's my number and Ron's… let's get together again sometime." She shot a look at Draco saying, 'without him'.

"That would be great." Harry said and then Hermione said goodbye and went onto her building.

"I go off here." Ron said a little while later and disappeared down a lane not too far from where Hermione worked.

Harry turned to Draco and smiled, "That was fun, hm?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Sure was, an absolute blast." He took the numbers Hermione had give to Harry and threw them into a dumpster.

"What did you do that for?" Harry asked, staring sadly as the papers disappeared from view.

"We don't need any more liabilities. That's all friends are." He said.

Harry remembered what Spade had said about Draco not having any friends. "You don't make friends easily, do you?" He asked and Draco just laughed.

--

They didn't want to go home just yet and they toyed around with the idea of seeing another movie.

"This city needs to have better things to do," Draco commented as they walked along a park bridge.  
There's nothing to do on a boring day like this. All the good stuff opens at night… but you probably wouldn't like that…"

"I'm sure we could find something to do." Harry said, cheerfully.

"Always the optimistic one, aren't you?" Draco said, grinning a little.

"You should try it sometime, Draco, you might like it."

Draco snorted. "Yeah, right."

As they continued walking, Draco began to feel that closed in sensation of being watched again.

He turned around to glimpse a figure in black dodge being seen by taking cover in a nearby field of trees.

Draco took Harry's hand and walked faster.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, worried.

"I saw another demon." Draco replied. He wasn't going to lie and play like everything was all right this time, last time was too close.

"Oh no," Harry said and Draco knew that he was blaming himself but there was nothing he could do about that now.

They walked faster and made certain to stay where the crowds were thick. But the demon was still closing in on them.

"What do we do?" Harry cried and Draco frowned, "I don't know."

The remembrance of that morning's call came back to him, _watch your back._

Should he tell the angel? No, why worry him when they already had their hands full. Besides, a threat like that could cause the angel to want to lave again, Draco had already decided that he wanted to prevent that for as long as he could. Although this demon chase wasn't helping that matter.

"We need to get off the streets." Draco decided and switched the direction they were running.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"To someone who always knows what to do." He said and picked up their speed.

Draco didn't even bother knocking, he barged right in.

"Draco? What the fuck!" Spade cried and grabbed a sheet to cover herself.

"Oh come on," Draco returned. "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

Draco was glaring at Spade and missed the look in Harry's eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Diamond said, shocked. She was standing in a doorway, apparently coming back from another room. What she was wearing wouldn't be allowed even in Draco's building.

"Did we interrupt something?" Harry asked, quietly and embarrassed.

"No shit." Spade growled, clearing entering a bad mood.

"What's wrong?" Diamond asked, oddly not at all uncomfortable with the situation.

"We need help." Draco said and shut the door.

"If you need sex pointers, come back later, would ya?" Spade said, gathering all the blankets she could around herself.

"Nice," Draco glared at her, "But that's not why we're here."

"We were being chased by a demon." Harry said, without stopping to think how that would sound in the ears of the everyday living.

Diamond and Spade glanced at each other and Spade burst out laughing.

"Come again?" Diamond asked politely, a snicker playing on her face.

"We're serious!" Draco snapped, making Spade jump and cease laughing.

"You're being chased by a demon?" Diamond asked, as if talking to a child. "And what are we supposed to do about that?"

"I don't know," Draco admitted. "But you're the secretary, you always know what to do."

Diamond raised an eyebrow. "I'm not working at the moment, Mr. Malfoy."

"I'll pay you overtime." Draco said, he locked the door. They needed a plan, any plan.

"Ok," Spade spoke up, "Let's say we do believe you, what are we supposed to do against a demon? Throw your work files at it? We're office workers, Draco, not super heroes."

Then a loud bang echoed through the house. Diamond went to the window.

"Don't!" Harry cried out but it was too late.

The demon came crashing through the window.

Spade and Diamond screamed and Draco grabbed a tall lamp. He swung at the demon and hit it. The demon fell out the window and then scurried off. Presumably to get backup.

Diamond was trying to catch her breath from where she'd fallen to the floor and Spade was trying to get to her without exposing herself at the same time. "What the hell was that?" Diamond asked, eyes wide. She was still shaking.

"The demon we were taking about." Draco said, annoyed as he tried to stand the lamp but up but it was too damaged.

"Oh my god," Spade said and got to her feet, clutching the sheets to her body. "I'm going to change." She said and went into the bathroom.

--

Several minutes later with everyone fully clothed, they sat at the living room table.

The look in Spade's eye that had previously been mistaken for fear had actually been some sick form of fascination in which she wouldn't shut up about now.

"It was so cool though! It was like something out a movie when he--"

"Silver!" Draco yelled. "Just shut up and help us a think!"

They needed to think of something, before the demon decided to come back. A lamp wouldn't hold against more of them.

"I have an idea." Diamond said and stood. She went to the door and took a set of keys from the key rack. "Here." She tossed them to Draco; he caught them and stared down at them.

"This will keep the demons away?" He asked. Not following her line of thinking.

Diamond rolled her eyes, "No, it's the key to my summer cabin. You can go there for a while, until the demons find you or until we can work something out. I'm sure there's something somewhere that could help us." She said.

"Brilliant!" Spade exclaimed, "But what about us? Those things will come back."

"We go to your house." Diamond pointed out.

"I think it would be best if I just left." Harry said, he hadn't said much of anything since they had arrived and the most he did since than was show his wings to Spade and Diamond to prove that he was in fact an angel.

"Oh my god!" Spade had cried, "Can I touch them?"

"No!" Draco had said automatically.

Draco shook his head at Harry. "Don't. Not yet."

Harry sighed. "We can't just keep running until Lucifer finally gets us."

"We'll go to the cabin and take things from there." Draco said, his mind made up.

Draco stood to leave and Harry followed.

"Take care!" Diamond said and hugged them both. "Don't let too many people see you leave. I have a feeling someone's been spying on you."

"Bye! And have fun!" Spade said with a devious glint in her eye. She kissed Harry on the cheek and shoved Draco out of the door.

Draco and Harry left.

They arrived at Diamond's cabin at early evening when the sun was just about to go down.

"It's a nice cabin." Draco commented as they entered. He had been there many times before for parties. It was worthy of the Playboy Aristocrat's Head Secretary.

They had brought few belongings with them and Draco had called Star to make sure she took care of things while they were away. He told her that they were taking a short vacation and to tell anyone who came by that they were in California, far from where they really were.

They had a quiet and small dinner. There wasn't much to say except for Harry wanting to leave and Draco not making his wish yet.

"We could go swimming." Draco had suggested after dinner but Harry refused. "Angels don't like swimming too much. It take a long time to dry off wings." He explained.

They went outside to the deck as the stars began to come out.

"You can't see the stars too well from the city." Draco commented and Harry nodded.

After a long while of silence, Draco finally turned to Harry and asked the question that had been haunting him for sometime, "What were you like when you were alive?"

Harry's eyes widened a bit but then he relaxed. "Selfish." He said and stared up at the sky.

Draco frowned, "I find that hard to believe," He said. "Why?"

Harry shrugged. "Why are most people selfish? It's just something humans do, I guess. It was just because I had so little when I was younger and then when I finally got my hands on money and power… I couldn't help it."

Draco decided not to push the issue farther just yet.

"Give me your hand." Harry said suddenly, holding out his hand to Draco.

Draco glanced around. "Why?"

"Trust me." Harry smiled and Draco did.

Harry pulled him close to him and closed his eyes. With the moon shining on, Harry spread his wings and pulled Draco up into the sky with him. Draco's breath caught. He'd never been so high before, except on airplanes. You could see everything going on forever and Draco wondered to himself why he used to think that the countryside bored him.

Harry brought them back down on the roof of the cabin and his wings disappeared.

"Look." Harry pointed and Draco turned to see.

The city was glowing in the distance and above that a large gold cloud was hovering above the city. It looked like any minute it would spill out a thousand coins like rain.

"What it that?" Draco asked, sitting down on the roof.

"The gate." Harry said simply, sitting down beside him.

"You're kidding," Draco said unbelieving, "The Gate of Heaven?"

"The very same." Harry said, smiling.

"So… anyone can see it?"

Harry shook his head, "Not unless an angel points it out for them."

Draco was stunned. The cloud overhead was unlike any he'd ever seen. It was striking and beautiful and if he were a fluffy romantic it would bring a tear to his eye.

"Lucky me then." He said and turned back to Harry.

Harry sat with his knees drawn to his chest and his eyes trained on the distant city and gold cloud. He looked somehow vulnerable and maybe he was. It was a strange sight to behold, an angel gazing out to the world of humanity with Heaven just over his head.

Draco wondered why it was that Harry had stayed with him this long. He knew that he did always manage to talk the angel into staying, but it had to be more than that. If Harry had truly wanted to go back, he would, Draco was sure of it. Was the angel conflicted? Draco had thought angels were supposed to change your mind about things in your life, tell you that you were wrong and needed to change… but Harry hadn't said anything like that to him. Harry seemed like he enjoyed spending time with his mortal counterpart just as he was… but then, Draco thought, didn't he change your mind about so much already?

Draco couldn't stop himself, years of being the playboy aristocrat had a toll and before he realized it, he had leaned over and was pressing his lips to those of the angel beside him.

Shocked by the action, Harry pulled away and stared at him with wide eyes.

Draco cringed. "I'm sorry." He said and moved back to his place.

Harry seemed to be thinking something over in his mind. The n he moved towards Draco again. He place d his head on Draco's shoulder and as he did, all other things faded away to nothing. All that mattered in that moment was that they were together now and if Hell had attacked right the n, it wouldn't have made a difference because right then, things were perfect.

That night, Draco was sure he had glimpsed the real Heaven and he decided that Heaven was wherever Harry was.

He dreamed that night, of Heaven and angels and bliss and kisses and for once he wanted it all.

When he woke up he went to the bedroom he had left the angel to sleep in last night. As he opened the door and glimpsed the bed, his heart stopped beating.

He raced down the stairs and greeted by silence. He searched everywhere, high and low, the roof, the deck, every room.

Something inside of him screamed and he felt tears well up in his eyes for the first time since he was a child. He didn't want it to be true, he checked the house over again calling out the angels name… but the truth eventually sunk in… and Draco had never known heartache until that day.

Because the angel was gone.


	6. Heartache

Wish

Chapter Six

Heartache

It was a holiday and Draco still found himself at work. His building hardly ever got days off and today was no exception.

Draco had turned his desk around to face the country. He also hadn't left early or came in late for over a week. He donated a hefty amount of money to various organizations… and still it didn't stop the pain in his chest.

He was in no mood for company, sympathy, or life in general. He wanted to sit there and stare at the empty countryside until he died.

There was a knock on his door but he didn't move. Eventually Spade let herself in.

"Draco," She said softly. "I know you miss him, but there's nothing you can do. You can't just pretend you're not living anymore. you have a business to run!"

Draco spun his chair around and glared at her. "It doesn't matter. Why should it?" And that was exactly how he felt. What was the point of all this fortune if there was nothing he wanted to buy with it? He didn't cars or sex… no, what he wanted wasn't anywhere on this earth.

"Leave now," He said and pointed to the door, not bothering to reply to her question.

She left in a huff. Her failed attempt to remind him of his life just that. Failure. Of course, there was nothing anyone could do for him at the moment. After all, it had been five years since his last heartbreak.

--

Draco left the office on time and slowly made his way back to his empty home, to be with his empty self, in his empty life, wishing he were full.

He dove headfirst into a pile of pillows on his bed and wondered what Heaven was like.

Draco had never been the one to want to die. He'd never been suicidal and didn't see why other people were. He didn't think about things like Heaven and Hell, or the afterlife in general… but these thoughts plagued him now.

His time with the angel was more than a mere eye-opener… it was a whole sense reboot.

The telephone rang, he groaned, why couldn't the rest of the world just keep going without him? He figured he could always just not answer the phone… but what if it was something to do with Harry?

He jumped up and answered it. Blaise.

Of course, Harry wouldn't use a phone. Stupid Draco, idiot, moron.

"Hey, Malfoy are you listening to me?"

"Huh? Oh… yeah… of course. Tonight? No, I.. have things to do."

"Can't you make time? You've been down for a whole week now! What's up? Got dumped?"

Draco groaned, "I guess you could say that."

"Well, chin up. You just need to get back out there. Meet some people and have some fun. Things will turn up, eventually. Come one, I REALLY need to see you."

Draco sighed. "You're not going to shut up until I agree, are you?"

He could practically hear the grin on Zabini's face. "You know me too well."

"Fine," Draco agreed. He really did need to get out of this hole. If he was just going to wait around for his death, he might as well do it with a hot chick and some good liquor. "What time?"

"Well Zabini, when you said party… I was expecting something not so… creepy." Draco looked around the big old cemetery.

"Well aren't you the narrow-minded one?" Blaise replied, smirking at Draco's uneasiness.

Draco, despite his 'never thinking of the afterlife' bit, never liked graveyards much. Too many dead people. He had signed up for 'cremate me'. He would never want to be buried in a graveyard. He was much to pretty to be placed beneath dirt.

"Where the hell are we going?" Draco asked, following closely behind Blaise. Warily avoiding any sticks that he might trip over and the roots of huge trees that looked as though they would reach out and grab you.

"Just a little father." Blaise said, trying hard not to laugh. Who knew Malfoy was such a coward?

After about what was a little less than five minutes, longer in Draco's mind, they arrived at the back of the cemetery. There weren't as many tombstones… but there wasn't anything suggesting a party either. Except of course for the circle of twenty or so hooded figures lurking around.

"Um… Blaise?" Draco said, keeping his eyes on the black-cloaks.

He was caught by surprise when he was shoved forward and forced to his knees.

"Where is he?" A croaky hiss of a voice demanded of him.

"What the fuck is this? Zabini!" He yelled and someone kicked him in the ribs, he gave a loud moan of pain and rolled over to his side.

"Where is he?" Zabini asked, a deep scowl on his face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Draco asked, trying not to act like his rib might be broken.

Blaise snorted and looked up at the sky, he was clearly annoyed. "The angel Malfoy! Where is he?"

Draco couldn't believe his ears. What was this? And how was Zabini involved?

Blaise kneeled down in front of Draco and pulled his head up by his hair. "Where is he?" He asked in a calmer tone of voice. "Tell me and I might not slit your throat."

Draco attempted a laugh, but failed. "Do it, you wouldn't have the guts." He said instead.

Zabini looked Draco in the eye. "You really wanna chance that?"

Draco's words died in his throat. There was a gleam in the other man's eyes that he had never witnessed before. It was like fire. Hatred and raw repressed anger.

Blaise dropped Draco's head and stood up. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed loudly. "Look, Malfoy. I personally would rather not hurt you…"

"Why? Because I could sue your ass and bankrupt you? Have you sent to prison for the rest of your worthless fucking life?" Draco spat, trying to see clearly.

Blaise shook his head and laughed. "No, I'm just a nice guy."

"Fucking traitor." Draco said, he could taste dirt in his mouth.

"Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to beat it out of you?" Blaise asked, stepping closer.

"What if I don't know where he is?" Draco asked.

Blaise placed his expensive boot under Draco's chin. He lifted Draco's eyes up to his and then kicked him in the face.

"You know DAMN WELL WHERE HE IS!" Blaise yelled. Getting more impatient and pissed off every passing second.

Draco swiped at the blood on his face and momentarily forgetting about his ribs. "I don't know where the fuck he is!" He cried. "He was just… gone!"

Blaise seemed to think over his answer. then he asked, "Did you make your wish?"

Draco frowned, how the hell did Blaise know all this?

"No…" He said.

Blaise glared at him, he wasn't sure weather to believe him or not.

"Jesus." Draco said, wiping blood from his mouth on the back of his hand while the other arm was around his ribs.

"Are you lying to me?" Blaise asked. "Because if you are-"

"I'm not fucking lying to you! I don't know where he is!" Draco practically screamed at him. "If I did, don't you think I'd be with him right now?"

Blaise seemed to accept this, "Fine." He said and Draco felt relieved even when he knew he shouldn't have.

"Kill him, he knows nothing." Blaise said and began to walk away.

Draco's eyes widened. The dark figures moved closer. He was going to die…

"Now, let's not be hasty…" Draco said and got to his feet with much effort. He'd been hurt bad before, he was sure he could handle it.

Blaise was out of hearing range and Draco could see his back but his eyes had to be turned to much more urgent things…. like the black-cloaked demons about to slaughter him.

Maybe death wouldn't be so bad, Draco thought as he took a couple of steps back. Maybe he would even see Harry. Death could be grand.

"Killing him would be too easy." The demon nearest him said.

"I agree." Another replied.

"There are many more things we could do besides death." Another spoke.

"FUCK." Draco cursed.

"Let's grind his bones one by one and leave him for the crows." A tall demon said.

"But you heard Zabini," Draco said. "He told you to kill me!"

"We don't take orders from him." One with green eyes said. This demon made Draco feel very uncomfortable. The green was a cold heartless shade of jade. Unlike the warmth and life of emerald like Harry's.

Suddenly there was a loud popping noise and in the sky glitters of blue and red fell towards the earth.

The demons and Draco looked up.

Oh, Draco thought. He had forgotten today was a holiday. Fireworks!

While the demons were still comprehending the 'falling stars' Draco ran for it. It was a good three minutes before he heard, "He's getting away!"

Draco couldn't help a grin. Demons weren't smart. The demons spread out among the tombstones, "Where is he?" Once asked. There was cursing and much yelling and Draco went under a fence and into a ditch. He rolled down into a patch of brush and got to his feet. Then he ran some more.

It seemed like forever and Draco was sure his heart would burst if he kept it up. He slowed down when he reached an area he recognized. The run down old building that Hermione worked. There were still lights on and he was sure her shift would still be on.

There was a secretary at a desk inside and she looked very surprised when he entered.

"I need to see Hermione Granger." He said and the secretary looked scared, probably because Draco was bleeding.

"May I ask who you are?" She said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm…uh… I'm Harry." He was certain she wouldn't see him if she knew the truth.

The woman nodded and pressed the intercom, "Hermione? A Harry is here to see you." She sounded uncertain.

"I'll be right down." The white box replied.

The secretary smiled what he could only assume was supposed to be friendly and he waited.

A door opened and Hermione came into the room. She looked happy. Then her expression changed when she saw Draco.

She approached him. He took her arm and pulled her away so the secretary couldn't hear.

"What are you doing? Where's Harry?" She asked.

"Long story short? He's gone. I need your help."

Hermione looked around to see if anyone was listening. No one was, the secretary was getting ready to leave for the night.

"What do you mean, gone?" She asked, they were both speaking in undertone. "If you did anything to him, Malfoy, I'll--"

"I didn't do anything to him!" Draco was becoming irritated. "Look. He-- wasn't… from around here. He lives far from here and one morning I woke up and he was just gone."

"Why?"

"I don't know!"

"Well do you know where he might be?'

"I have a pretty good idea… bit I can't contact him."

"Why?"

"Just… because, okay? God, what is it with you?"

Hermione frowned, was she supposed to believe him?

"What do you need me for?" She asked.

"Come with me." He added a quick. "Please." At the end for emphasis.

"Why should I? I don't trust you--"

"I REALLY need you to come with me. If you really care about Harry, you'll come."

Hermione was very uncertain . "To where?"

"To a graveyard."

"A graveyard? Are you insane? What for?"

"Are you going to come with me or not? I don't have time for this!" He raised his voice and startled the secretary.

Hermione slapped a hand over his mouth. "Alright, I'll come, but we wait for Ron first."

Draco gave a frustrated sigh. Patience was definitely not one of his best virtues.

They waited for ten minutes and Ron showed up.

"What is he doing here?" Ron glared.

"Ron please." Hermione said and called over to the secretary. "Alice, I'm leaving now."

"Come to pick up your girlfriend? How sickeningly sweet." Draco drawled.

"This is a dangerous neighborhood, Malfoy. She might get raped by a bastard like you." Ron snarled.

"Don't worry, bastards like me wouldn't even _think_ about touching her." Draco smirked.

Ron was about to retort with his fist but Hermione stopped him. "BOTH OF YOU! Out, now!" She shoved them both out the door and followed behind.

"Now, what do you want?" She turned to Draco once more.

"I already told you!" Draco said, exasperated. "I want you to come with me."

"Where?" Ron demanded.

"To Rochdale Cemetery." Draco said.

"Why?" Ron cried. Draco guessed he didn't like cemeteries much either.

"I need to see something and I need someone to go with me." He admitted.

He knew this was giving the fiery red-head more ammo, but at the moment he could care less.

"You afraid of graveyards at night, Malfoy?" Ron asked with a snide smirk.

"No, but I was chased here by a group of hooded murderers, if you must know." Draco replied.

Ron's expression clearly showed that he didn't know if he was serious or not.

"And you want us to what? Protect you?" Hermione asked coolly.

"No, I have a theory." Draco returned. "I think that they won't kill people who haven't committed a mortal sin." He said.

Hermione frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Have you ever used someone just for the sex? Murdered or spite someone just for the hell of it? Purposely made life hard for the less fortunate?" He asked.

"No!" Hermione replied.

"And you?" He turned to Ron.

"No." Ron replied as well.

"Well then that settles it then. Come on." Draco said and began to walk.

"Hey!" Ron said and Draco realized they weren't following him.

"What?" Draco asked, growing intolerant.

"Why should we go? If you really are about to murdered by religious freaks or whatever, why should we care? What's in it for us?"

Draco stopped, he hadn't really thought about that. He has just assumed Hermione was a nice enough girl. He was used to taking advantage of 'nice' people.

"What do you want?" Draco asked, if he could just give the bloody weasel what he wanted then they could get going already.

"I don't really know--" Ron said, clearly irresolute.

"How about I'll give you both jobs at my building? God… my company's going to shit…"

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked, eyes wide.

"He's lying." Ron said.

"I'm not bloody lying! Why does everyone keep thinking that?" Draco yelled.

"How can we trust you?" Hermione asked.

"Look, do you want the jobs or not?" Draco asked. "I may be a bastard but I'm not a liar."

"Liar."

"Fine!" Draco stormed away.

He's have to go on his own then. That's the last time he ask someone else for help. Goddammit, what was it with people? Isn't there such thing as a favor for a fellow human being any more?

"Hey, wait." Draco did. Hermione and Ron were behind him.

"If you're lying to us--" Hermione started.

"I'm not!" Draco cried again.

"Ok, I believe you." Hermione said and Draco turned to Ron, "What about you?"

"I'm doing this for Harry. Poor guy, having to put up with you." He said.

Draco nodded. "Fine. Let's go."

They arrived at the cemetery Harry and Draco had passed before. It was the one that made Harry sad. Draco walked to the path that he and Harry had been walking on the day Harry had stopped to stare. He stood where Harry had stood and looked into the cemetery from it.

"What are you looking for?" Hermione asked.

"I grave, I imagine." Draco replied.

Ron and Hermione shared a look.

Draco followed the line of sight one would have from the path and walked into the cemetery.

"He's lost his mind." Ron said and Hermione didn't reply but she couldn't disagree.

Draco made his way through the graveyard, looking at each of the tombstones while he walked. He thanked God or whoever for the bright moonlight.

Then a tombstone caught his sight. It was beautiful although old. It was an ivory carving of a lion, standing guard over it's grave. He walked toward it and as he did, his breath became short. His arm hair stood on end and shivers ran down his spine.

He stood in front of the grave.

_Harry James Potter_

_1840-1862_

_He will be missed._

And carved in an amateur hand under that, someone had wrote, _'No he won't'_

Strange as this was, it wasn't this that drew Draco's attention.

The lion had wings… wings that weren't carved at all.

Draco stepped around the tombstone and his heart beat faster. And then faster. Faster still as he came completely around the tombstone… the wings weren't that of the lion, but those of the angel leaning against the tombstone.

"Harry…"


	7. Past Love

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Amy Aceveda BratPrincess because she took the time to email me and tell me how much she loved my story and begged me to update. So, this one's for you! 

Also a big cheesy grin to **OracleVortex …** Keep a lookout for a certain mentioned foreshadow :p

WISH CHAPTER SEVEN Third step – Fight 

            "How the HELL did you let him get away!?" Blaise yelled and kicked one of the demons in the stomach, hard. "There were _fifteen_ of you and _one_ of him!!!"

"I'm sorry!" Another demon cried. "We underestimated him."

            Blaise sucked in a deep breath and seethed.

            Blaise had been boosted up to Commander in rank. Lucifer was not going to be happy with this news…

            "Well you're going to have to find him now, aren't you?" Blaise said with a terrifying grin.

            The demon beneath his boot nodded vigorously and Blaise let him up.

            "Once you've found his whereabouts, report back to me. I'm going to have to deal with him myself…"

)(          )(          )(

            When Harry had reached out a hand toward Draco and stroked his cheek, his eyes had closed and he fainted. Draco had caught him and carried him here. 

            Hermione's house.

            "Harry? Say something… anything… come on. Talk to me." Draco pleaded with the angel.

            Harry stared straight ahead. Unblinking and seemingly unaware of what was around him.

            "What's wrong with him?" Hermione asked, her voice shaky and her eyes filled.

            Ron and Hermione had gotten of the shock of Harry's wings. Though Ron was still staring at them.

            "I don't know." Draco replied, he was just as worried at the brunette was.

            "This is so surreal." Hermione said quietly, really, an angel in her home?

            Draco tried to smile at her but found he couldn't.

            "What can we do?" The frizzy-haired woman asked, eager to help in any way she could.

            "I don't know what we should do," Draco answered. "What could be wrong with—"

            "I'm so sorry! I didn't know! How could I? I didn't mean for it to happen!" Harry had apparently woken up from his trance, but he was still in another world...

            "Harry? Harry! Stop it! It's alright!"

            "I didn't mean to hurt you! I thought you'd be okay!"

            "I'm okay—I"

            "Shush, Draco, I don't think he's talking about us."

            They looked at him; he was still staring off into space, though tears were running courses down his cheeks.

            "I'm so, so sorry—" He was trembling and he wrapped his arms around himself. 

            He folded his wings and they disappeared.

            "What's he talking about?" Ron asked, but nobody answered him.

            "No—" Harry whimpered and then there was a loud crash from outside the house.

            "What was that?" Hermione cried and jumped to her feet.

            Ron was at the window in record time but pulled the curtain quickly over the glass plane.

            "We should go—" Ron said, eyes wide. "Now."

            "What is it—" Draco was going to ask but a hideously loud cackle answered for him.

            "WE'VE GOT HIM!" Someone on the outside cried.

            "Oh no!" Hermione shrieked and Draco pulled Harry to his feet.

            "Harry? We have to go, you're coming with us—can you walk?"

            Harry fainted again.

            Draco cursed loudly and brought the angel up into his arms.

            "Let's go." Draco hissed and the redhead and brunette raced towards the back door.

            They all rushed outside and quietly made their way to the back alley, just in time to hear the front door collapsing.

            "Oh," Hermione winced. "That'll cost me."

            "I'll pay for it, just run!" Draco said and they did.

            "Where are we going?" Ron asked, why were they running when they had nowhere to run to?

            "I know a place." Draco said and hurried down another alley to the right.

)(

            They arrived in front of a big house. It wasn't anything as luxurious as Draco's own home, but certainly of high fortune.

            They climbed up the stone steps to the porch and Ron banged on the door.

            "Who lives here?" Hermione asked.

            "A friend." Draco replied, shifting Harry's weight in his arms.

            A butler answered the door.

            "Can I help you?"

            "Yeah, let us in." Draco said and shoved past the old man.

            "I'm sorry but—" The butler was saying but was cut off by a high shriek,

            "Draco Malfoy! Get the hell out of my house!" 

            Draco lay Harry down on a rich velvet crimson couch and turned to face her.

            "Hello Sapphire Dear..."

            "Don't you Sapphire-Dear me!" The woman cried and glared holes into his head. "I don't want anything more to do with you! No one cheats on Sapphire Dele and I certainly won't take you back!"

            Draco sighed and raked a hand through his hair, "I didn't come here for you to take me back, Dele. I just needed somewhere to—"

            "And who are these people? This isn't a hotel!"

            Hermione and Ron said nothing, though the obvious dislike of this woman was clear on their visages.

            "Listen Dele, we have someone after us and we just need to keep low for an hour or two—"

            "Absolutely not! I won't have—"

            Draco placed his hand over her mouth, silencing her. "Dele… please."

            He stared her straight in the eye and removed his hand.

            She said nothing. She looked from Hermione to Ron, to Harry and then back to Draco. "Fine!" She said in an annoyed humph and the rest of them let out a breath they hadn't realized they were holding.

            "What is this about?" She asked, folding her legs elegantly beneath her and remaining perfectly still as Draco told her the whole bizarre story.

            She laughed.

            "You really expect me to believe that?"

            Draco rolled his eyes, "Maybe not but that's the best I've got."

            Sapphire was about to retort when Harry sudden shot up like a bolt and stared around wildly.

            Sapphire jumped and then fled from the room.

            "Harry," Draco said immediately at his side. "Harry, it's ok. We're okay… they haven't found us yet."

            Harry took in shaky breaths and again wrapped his arms around himself.

            Hermione's face was sympathetic, but there was nothing she could think of to do.

            "Watch him for a second." Draco told her and she nodded.

            He left the room in search for Sapphire.

            She was standing before a portrait.

            "Sapphire… what are you—" He stopped short… the portrait—

            It was Harry!

            "Where did you get this?" He said, grabbing Sapphire by the shoulders.

            She glared at him, "Let me go," He did. "It belonged to my grandmother, it was painted some hundred years again—that man you brought in—"

            "It's him! I know his face! That's him!"

            They both stared at it.

            The painting was expertly tinted. Everything was in exact likeness of the angel. Except this man in the portrait was no angel. He looked miserable, mean, and spiteful. He was scowling at the artist and his dress was most definitely not of late.

            "I'm named after my grandmother you know," Sapphire said quietly. "I was born on her birthday. When I was younger I felt as though I knew this man in this painting. Like I had remembered him from somewhere, I just couldn't remember where--- my grandmother—" She stopped and turned to Draco. "Was killed by this man."

            Draco stared back at her, that couldn't be true!

            It just couldn't!

            "Draco!" Hermione's voice from the living brought the two back to reality and they went to the three in the other room.

            "What is it?" Draco asked, sitting down on his knees next to Harry.

            Harry had his eyes closed tight and he was rocking back and forth.

            "Harry," Draco said softly and placed a hand on his head. "Open your eyes."

            Harry did slowly but then his eyes widened in shock as he focused just over Draco's shoulder at Sapphire.

            He gasped loudly and gave a loud sob.

            "Sapphire!" He said, choking on tears. "Sapphire!"

            Sapphire stepped backward, startled.

            "It was an accident!" Harry said, he got to his feet and stepped toward Sapphire, who backed away. "I didn't mean for it to happen!" Tears were all over his face. "I didn't know that they'd hurt you! I didn't think they knew how much you meant to me."

            Sapphire had a terrified expression and the others could only watch in silence.

            "I left that day when Montgomery called and threatened my life and yours. I knew I had to leave!" He said, his eyes were glazed and he didn't seem to realize he had the wrong person, but the startling revelations of his past life were beginning to shine. "He told me if I didn't pay him back that he would have someone kill me. I could tell that you were afraid; I didn't want to hurt you—please believe I never would have hurt you." 

Harry was so desperate upset that no one could stop him. 

"But I was so afraid if I told you how I really felt, it would make the others feel I was weak… oh I was a fool. I thought by acting superior they would think me so and not perceive me as the coward I was! Please forgive me Sapphire—When I left that day I thought they would follow me—I thought that maybe I could get them away from you and even if they killed me then, I'd have known that you were safe." 

Harry clutched his hand to his chest and made a gasping noise.

"I didn't know that they hadn't seen me leave! I didn't realize that they wanted you more than they wanted me! I didn't recognize that they would come after you in the night! Violate you and slash your throat!"

Hermione gave a loud gasp and Sapphire started crying.

This upset Harry even more. "They blamed it on me! They told everyone that I had done it! Raped the one I loved and then killed her in my lust!" He was sobbing now and he fell to his knees.

"I never wanted you hurt! Please forgive me! I never—I never…" He grew quieter and quieter as he wrapped his arms around himself and rocked back and forth.

Sapphire watched him as if in shock and then hesitantly she approached him.

"Don't." Draco said but she didn't listen to him.

She kneeled down in front of him and touched his forehead. He didn't move.

"Harry." She said quietly and through a tear-stained face he looked at her.

"I forgive you, Harry." She said and embraced him tightly.

Harry made a soft noise that sounded as though he was crying again and for a long time they sat there.

Draco, Hermione, and Ron said nothing, as the two held each other and rocked back and forth.

)(

            Draco's cell phone rang and he answered it tiredly, "Yeah?"

            "Draco! Are you okay?"

            It was Spade.

            "Yeah, great." He said without meaning and empathy.

            "Good," Spade didn't notice how tired he sounded. "Look, me and Diamond did some researching and we found a very interesting book."

            Draco rolled his head; he was just too tired for this.

            "This book was written off as fiction but the situations is describes and the facts it states are the same as Harry's!"

            Draco perked up slightly. "Yes?"

            "Well, it talks about Heaven and about falling and getting rescued by a mortal. Then granting that person one wish for the favor."

            "That's great! So what?"

            "So I think we should track down this author and talk to him."

            "Is he still around?"

            "Well it was a few years back but I think our Diamond would be more than capable of finding someone related with him."

            "What's the name?"

            "Remus Lupin."

            "Alright, find everything you can and when you do, call me back."

            "Will do, Mr. Malfoy."

                                                                                    )(*)(

            A/N: Bah! Bet you weren't expect that! 

**REVIEWERS OF CHAPTER SIX!!!**

            **Cheery Wolf –** I will! You're extra exclamation marks make me feel special! *grin*

            **Ravenight** – Wow, look at how many pleases you used! Thank you so much for your kind words, they mean a lot to me. Really!

            **Relle** – I'm so happy you like my plot! I was afraid I was in a rut. Thank god for Muses. Again, thanks so much.

            **LCI-02/03 –** Of course I was going to bring him back ^_~ He's a main dude after all. Thanks for your review!

            **Noriko M. Chijinu** – Ha Ha, I addicted you! :P~! Love you lots! #1 Reviewer! Sorry I made you wait so long, hopefully you didn't die from withdrawl??

            **Capella –** I'm glad I captured the attention of a person like you! Thanks for your inspiring words! I'm so glad you like my story!

            **anonymous –** thanks so much! I'm so glad you left a review! even without a name o.o

            **Serpent of Light – **yeah,Writer's block sucks… it happens to the best of us. Like you and me :p

            **sakura blossoms4 – **well here you are dear!

            **nireerin** – two words = love you! ^_~v

            **Alym**- Hee hee, thanks so much. It means so much to me to know you love it.

            **ddz008- **My story likes you too. and my sister says she thinks you're cute :P Thank YOU!!!

            **kousei – **So sorry I couldn't hurry, but here! *gives a cookie* and compensation. 

            **eschicky – **thanks anyway, even just a one lined review makes my world go 'round!!

            **OracleVortex **– Of course I love cliffhangers, it's my sadistic side ^_~ Peace out Padfoot, ya know I love ya~

            **Enemy of the Lone One - ** You reviewed! Yay!

            **Padfoots-one-and-ONLY – **Loves you too! and your name ^_~

            **Hollywood Recycle Bin –** Hee! Made me giddy with your repetitive words! :p Love lots! Enjoy?

            **Layce74 - ** Thanks! ^_~v ^__^

            **Harry Potter-Malfoy – **I think your patience should be rewarded! Love you so Much!!! *glomp*

            **BratPrincess-187 ** - Thanks so much again. Thanks even more for the death threat! I shall be stoned by pillows and lemon lolli-pops. Love you! ~peace

            **blackunicorn – **Sorry for the wait, here you are! A whole pie too! 

            **Goldengirl2 – **Ohh, used my name too! :p Thanks for your time! ^-^v


	8. Miserys and Merriment

**_Wish Chapter Eight_**

Well here am I updated and everything.

**IMPORTANT**: People have been telling me what kinds of things I've changed such as the angels don't have genders and can only drink milk and such.

Thanks for your input. But I only took **_the concept_ of the story WISH** and I never planned to write the same story line because it would fracture my creativity!!

This story is littered with my own personal beliefs and also those of the people around me.

**ALSO**, I _am_ planning to bring in some of the **parallels of CLAMP's** story to mine, so for those of you who've never read Wish, I guess you won't notice. For those who have, here you are.

**REALLY IMPORTANT**: I don't think Harry Potter and James Potter are going to be related in this… so I'm going to try and not use last names.

Lastly**, Wyccegurl** guessed Lucifer correctly! heh.

**Of Misery and Merriment**

Draco looked up and down the street for the number 99.

There was no such place.

Frowning, he sat down on the curb of the street.

Nagel Crescent. That was the street Spade had given him. She said she would meet him here, but she wasn't any where in sight.

He had left Harry in the care of Hermione, Ron, and Sapphire and for the first time in many, many years he prayed. Prayed that whoever ran the big show from above would allow Harry to remain safe for a little while longer.

"Malfoy? What are you doing?" Spade's voice from behind.

"Waiting for you," He said callously and stood. "There's no 99 house, Silver."

Spade rolled her eyes, "Give me that," She crumpled it up and threw it in the gutter. "It says 66, Genius." She said and Draco tinged a light pink of embarrassment.

"Come on." Spade said and they walked toward the blue house with '66' in gold letters.

Draco knocked on the wooden door and they waited. No one came.

He knocked again, louder this time and someone moved around inside.

They were both becoming really impatient but someone finally opened the first door and peered out.

"Who is it?" A voice rasped.

The shadowed figure could not be seen from where Draco and Spade were standing.

"Hello," Draco said. "I'm Draco Malfoy and this is Spade Silver, we're looking for a Remus Lupin."

There was silence. Then, "What do you want him for?"

Draco and Spade exchanged glances.

"We want to talk to him about his book." Draco finally said and there was more silence.

Then the door opened wider and the wooden screen door was unlocked, "Come in."

Draco grinned triumphantly.

They entered the house and the person who answered the door was in full view. The person was quite unlike any Draco had ever seen.

He was tall and didn't look at all how he sounded. He did look rather pale but it was a minor defect that didn't affect his gentle smile in the least.

"Please, sit down." The man said and Spade and Draco did.

The man began to cough and he turned his head away for a moment.

"Excuse me, I've caught a bit of a cold." He said.

That explains the raspy voice, Draco thought.

"Now, why is it that you're here?" The man asked and he smiled at them.

"We're looking for Remus Lupin, author of _Angel Floral_." Draco said and sincerely hoped this man could help them.

"Can I ask what this is about?" The man said taking a sip from a teacup on the coffee table.

Spade sighed, "I'm really sorry about interrupting your tea and taking up your time, but a friend of ours is in trouble and we want to help him."

The man frowned, "Trouble? What kind of trouble?"

Spade looked at Draco to answer, "My friend is… well he's… he's in much the same situation described in Lupin's book." He said simply and watched the man's face for a reaction.

The man grinned, "But that book is merely fiction."

"It's not!" Draco insisted. He needed to get this man to believe him if he was going to help Harry.

The man seemed to consider this very seriously and he put his cup down. "This friend of yours… is an angel?"

Draco hesitated. What if he told? What would that mean?

"Does it matter?" He said instead. Spade frowned, not fond at his choice of speech.

The man smiled, "What does this have to do with Remus Lupin?"

"Well the book was never finished properly." Spade said and was getting fed up with this man's questions.

"What do you mean 'not finished properly'?" The man asked.

Spade oppressed another sigh, "Well the characters in the book died."

"That's an end, isn't it?" The man stated.

"Not the ending I want for Harry!" Draco said.

"Harry?" The man asked, he looked intrigued.

Draco winced, was this bad?

"My friend's name is Harry." He said, not entirely meeting the man's eyes.

The man nodded, "So Harry is an angel, is he?"

Draco frowned, "Do you know him?"

The man took a breath to hesitate. "Know him? No. I know _of_ him though," He said softly, looking down at the coffee table. "I would not have thought he would become an angel."

Draco's frown deepened. What did that mean? Was Harry famous for his supposed crime? They didn't know him at all! It wasn't his fault!

He was about to say something but was interrupted, "Remus. Why are you--- who are you talking to?" Another man had come into the room; he had longish dark hair and looked considerably healthier than his companion. "You should be resting." The dark-haired man said.

"In a moment, Sirius. These people here are on a mission." He said and turned back to Draco and Spade.

"_You're_ Remus Lupin?" Spade asked, eyes wide.

Remus nodded. "I am."

"Are you an angel?" Draco asked, he had jumped up and was now eagerly awaiting the answer.

There was a moment of silence, where Remus looked at Sirius and an understanding passed between them.

It was never wise to reveal such things to mortals… however… "Yes."

"I knew it!" Spade cried. "Am I a genius or what?"

No one acknowledged her, "Can you help us then?" Draco asked, excited that this may be their ticket out of here.

A solemn expressed crossed Remus's features, "No."

Draco's face fell and Spade's brow furrowed. "What?"

Remus folded his hands in his lap, "That book was not written about me." He said. "As your friend mentioned before, the main characters in that book died."

"What do you mean?" Draco said, his hope was faltering.

"What does this have to do with you!?" the dark-haired Sirius said harshly, clearly getting upset at the mention of it.

"Sirius, please." Remus said and the dark-haired man clammed up.

Draco and Spade were on the edges of their seats.

"That story was about a dear old friend of mine. Her name was Lily and she was one of God's favorite angels." Remus paused for a moment and looked at Sirius. Sirius was looking very uncomfortable but Remus continued. "She came looking for me after Sirius and I were exiled to Earth. She was caught in a tree and mortal man saved her. She was to grant this mortal a wish but he wished for nothing. Lily however, would not accept that and as her duty decided to stay with him until he thought of one. James, the mortal man, was a very sinful person. Lucifer was determined to have him but know now, however, that Lily would change all of that. She made him want to change, made him want to become a decent person."

Draco listened attentively. It sounded like how he had felt when Harry had come into his life.

Angels had such power over humans!

"Well Lucifer was not happy about this," Remus went on. "And decided to destroy them both. Around this time, I got news of Lily's search for me and worried we went to find her. It was here Sirius and I had to choose sides."

Remus looked up at Sirius and so did Spade and Draco.

Sirius was different than Remus. He was darker, his eyes were crueler… he seemed scary…

"Sirius is from Hell," Remus explained. "As our relationship was taboo, our superiors sentenced us to life on earth. Lily came here in hopes of changing my mind, but I was stubborn in my way. When we found Lily happily living with James we didn't want to intrude, however James's hospitality became welcome and we grew used to it. So imagine what it was like to find that Lucifer wanted him dead. We tried to hide him, tried to save him, but in the end we couldn't out run them…"

Remus took in a deep breath. Sirius wasn't looking in their direction anymore and there was a long pause.

"The caught up with us and they did away with James," Remus said softly, to soften the harsh reality. "And Lily was after that. They left Sirius and I here because he had no direct link to them that Hell know of. That's how the story went."

Spade had tears in her eyes although she tried very hard not to show it, "Was there anything you could have done?" Spade asked.

Remus smiled at her, "The ultimate powers are everything in the end." He said.

Draco felt his heart drop. So was that it then?

No matter what, would Hell catch up with them eventually?

Did it not matter how far or fast they ran? Didn't it matter the people who wanted to save him?

"Is that the fucking end?" Draco said, he was beyond angry.

Sirius looked angry and started toward him as if to hurt him but Remus shook his head, "No Sirius. He doesn't understand," he said. "It's a hard reality to come to. It's not something I would lie about though."

Draco clenched his fists, "So nothing we do will matter then?" He said, he was staring at the ground and refusing to look up.

"Now I didn't say that." Remus said and Draco's head immediately shot up.

"What?"

Remus smiled, "That was the way they're story ended. There were no secrets, no questions, everything was as if was in the end. Your story could be very different than theirs." Remus got up and went to Draco. He put a hand on his shoulder.

Draco nodded. It was different in some ways…. but it was still so the same!

"I think that if we'd known why Lucifer wanted them dead in the first place, we might have saved them." Sirius spoke, from the corner of the room.

Remus nodded his agreement and turned back to Draco, "Do you know what your friend is in danger?" He asked.

Draco shook his head.

Remus smiled down at him, "I suggest you figure everything out. James and Lily's story ended in tragedy. No Fate has said yours must do the same."

Draco was suddenly hopeful again.

It didn't mean the end! They could learn from other people's mistakes! There was no law that said they had to die and lose!

"Thank you." He said and shook Remus's hand.

Remus nodded and Spade shook his hand as well.

"Come back anytime." Remus said and waved as they ran out of the house and back toward Sapphire's house.

"That was amazing!" Spade said as they hurried off down the road. "He told the story as if I was really there! He almost made me cry and then I was smiling all over again!"

Draco grinned, "Yeah, angels can do that do you."

"Do you think they'll make it?" Sirius asked, hugging Remus to him.

Remus beamed. "I don't think even God knows that answer. Mortals can be powerful when they're in love."


	9. Mistake

Wish

Chapter 9

Mistake

Upon returning, Draco was pleased to find Harry in a sane state of mind, calmly sipping milk and chatting with Ron and Hermione.

"You're back," Harry smiled softly. "We were beginning to wonder." Draco couldn't dream to describe the relief he felt.

"Yeah, I'm back." Draco said and could do nothing to cease the grin from spreading across his face.

He took a seat across from Harry and vaguely noted Sapphire's absence. Draco told them the story Remus had relayed to him and added, "I'm sure we stand a chance."

Hermione and Ron looked about as excited as Draco felt. They eagerly talked about how they could throw the demons off or use some kind of supernatural power to aid them. Harry however, looked as though he was going to be sick.

"You all right?" Ron asked and leaned over toward the angel. "You don't look too well."

Harry had been staring down at his hands and with Ron's query he looked up at Draco. There was a steely gleam that Draco had never seen before and it made him squirm.

"You all don't seem to realize the vastness of this horrid situation," Harry stated coldly and Draco gulped. "If you, Kind Sir, would make your wish, I could return and perhaps in my absence you will find mercy from the horrors that have been plaguing my stay here."

There was an unkind silence and then Hermione spoke, "Can't you just leave without him making a wish?"

"I have already agreed to stay until the wish was granted and an angel cannot be in a mortal's debt!" Harry stood loudly and angrily, startling all present. "If I were to leave now, he would be at liberty to call upon me whenever he so desires. Which would in turn cause rifts in the fabrics of worlds allowing passage for demons and God only knows what else!" He spilt his cup and the milk splattered over the table, Harry didn't seem to even notice. "My prolonged stay here had already kept a passage open, letting dark figures through and getting you mortals involved!"

Draco was far too shocked to say anything and judging by their expressions, the same was true for Ron and Hermione.

Draco knew that Harry blamed himself for the trouble that had been happening, but he never knew to what extent, until now. Draco had never wanted to know.

Harry seemed to calm down a little and he noticed his spilt glass. "Oh dear…" He said and hastily wiped at it with a cloth. His harsh aura vanished and he was again, the kind, sweet angel he had been before.

"I'm sorry…" Draco said quietly without looking up at the angel.

Harry smiled sadly and shook his head, "Forgive my outburst. I am under much stress of late. I had no right to take it out on you who have been so hospital to me."

Hermione and Ron forgave him instantly and calmly reassured the angel that he had no reason to feel guilty. Draco stood and left the room.

Harry watched him leave and sighed. "Should I speak with him?" He asked no one in particular.

"He's upset." Hermione said. "It's his doing that is keeping you here and I don't think he realized that."

Harry looked apprehensive as he struggled to decide whether to follow him or not.

"There has got to be another way… " Hermione was saying to no one in particular but Harry's face lit up.

"I've got it!" He cried and rushed out of the room to find Draco.

"Got what?" Ron called after him but Harry was already gone. Hermione and Ron shared a look. Maybe things were looking up?

-

Harry found him standing out on a balcony just down the hall from the dining room.

"Draco?" He said timidly and approached him from behind.

"If you would have told me from the start what could happen, I would never have kept you here." Draco said honestly, not turning to face the angel. He kept his eyes trained on the grasses behind the house. His voice was low and remorseful.

"I know," Harry admitted. He didn't know what else to say. He had no way of knowing what the man was thinking unless he told him. "But with all respect, after that first demon attack, I did tell you that-"

"If all I am is just a burden, why didn't you just leave anyway? There was no reason for you to have to get mortals involved, right?" Draco sounded angry. Harry winced at his tone. "If you're so worried about everything, just go already! I already told you that there's nothing I want!"

"Yes… that's why I -"

"So, go on already! Leave me!"

"Draco -"

"I **_wish_** you would leave me alone! There! Is that more to your liking?" Draco spun around to face him. His tone and glare told the anger in which he had just banished Harry with, but the expression behind his eyes was a painful one.

At Draco's harsh words, Harry felt a stab in his heart. The wish that he had made rang in Harry's ears and he knew that he would have to obey. His proposition died in his throat and immense disappointed rocked his body. Tears sprung up into the angel's eyes and he drew in a shaky breath. "As you command." He said softly and retreated into the house.

Draco ran after him, realizing the pain he had caused and tried to grab the angel's arm, he was somehow repelled though. "Harry… I'm sorry… but isn't this -"

"No, you are right." Harry said in a small voice. "I did know the danger possibilities when I decided to stay. I didn't tell you, however, because I believe subconsciously I really wanted to stay." Harry stepped away from Draco and Draco didn't do anything to stop him. " I'd seen you before. You always seemed so alone and I wanted to help you. I was overjoyed when it was you who saved me. I wanted to stay and to grant your wish and then perhaps you would become happy… but the longer I stayed, the more I realized that I wanted to be here, not just to grant your wish, but to share it with you too… but the demons…"

"Harry -" Draco said and reached toward the angel again.

Harry took another step back. "The demons came and ruined everything…" Tears began to form courses down the angel's face. "They hurt you… and I knew that it was my fault…. Then when we went to that country cabin, I realized that I had to protect you… I had to leave and close the passage, but when I got there, my old memories came back. I knew that if I went, there was a chance that the demons wouldn't know of it, they would go after you to try to find me… and then it would be exactly like how it was with Sapphire… I couldn't do it again… and I - I-" Harry couldn't fight back the sob that escaped him.

Draco tried to reach the angel once more, he wanted to hold him and make him stop crying, but the angel stepped back again. "I considered closing the passage from this side… but I would be trapped here. Also your wish would be invalid… and then I remembered that it was really the only reason you'd been keeping me here, to grant your wish."

"No!" Draco cried. "You don't believe that, do you?"

Harry looked up at him, the horrible irony apparent. "I came out here to find you… to ask you if maybe you would give up your wish and I could close the passage from this side and stay…"

The reality of the situation hit Draco like a steamroller. "No…" He said weakly. He could feel his own tears beginning to form. This couldn't be happening. "No…" He felt his hands begin to shake and he dropped to his knees on the floor.

Harry tried with all his might to remain in control, but eventually his heart gave in and clasping his hands over his face, he sunk to the floor as well. He gave way to cries of anguish and anger. Anger at Lucifer and at policy. Anger at Draco and most of all, himself.

Draco watched the angel break down through his tear-stained face, but he did nothing. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't touch the angel. He brought his knees up to his chest and hid his face in his arms.

The man and the angel stayed like that. Each dissolved into their own world of misery and anguish. Hermione found them like that, and even she could do nothing but watch them.

Through the few words that she had got them to say, Hermione was able to piece the story together. Everything from Harry's plan to Draco's mistake.

They had relocated back to the living room.

Ron had berated Draco until Hermione had stepped in. Although she was upset with Draco's wish as well, they would get no where by screaming at each other.

"So you can't even touch him?" Hermione asked.

Draco, to verify his claim, attempted to touch Harry's arm but was pushed back by some force.

"So the wish was interpreted in the form of a barrier of some sort?"

"It would appear so." Harry mumbled. He was still recovering from the recent exposure in their state of affairs.

Draco was still sitting with his knees drawn to his chest and looking for all reasons like a kid afraid of a punishment. Harry was sure it had nothing to do with Ron's scolding.

"Oh Malfoy, don't feel bad." Hermione tried. She still hadn't been able to get him to say more than a couple sentences.

"Yeah, we knew you'd screw everything up somehow." Ron spat and Hermione glared at him.

"You're not helping." She said coolly. Ron crossed his arms and glared at the window. "So what can we do?" She asked Harry.

"I'm afraid there is nothing," Harry said. He was staring at Draco. "There is little choice."

"Do you _have _to go back?" Hermione asked softly. Harry looked thoughtful. Hermione changed her words, "Maybe a better question is, do you _want_ to go back?"

Harry glanced at Draco again. "I-"

"No! I don't want you to go!" Draco said, sitting up from his position. He still looked like a frightened child. Hermione felt bad for him.

Harry smiled weakly and looked away.

Hermione noted the exchange and turned back to Harry.

"Well?"

Harry made a point of not looking in her eyes. "It's not that I _want_ to. However without obligation, there is even graver danger in my staying."

Hermione nodded solemnly and for a moment all was quiet.

There was a distant roar of thunder and the sky flashed a violent ivory.

"It would be best I were on my way." Harry said and stood. The other three mirrored him. Hermione sadly, Ron regretfully, and Draco painfully.

Harry hugged each Hermione and Ron. "Thank you for everything." He said and smiled at them. The light however, never reached his eyes.

"Take care." Hermione said softly and Ron patted his shoulder.

Harry stopped before Draco and they began a silent staring match. Each unknowing what to say and both unwilling to say anything. Draco broke first, "Harry I'm sorry…"

Harry held up a hand to stop him. "No. No apologies. We cannot change the past. What is said and said. What is done is done."

Draco looked as though he wanted to argue everything for the life of him, but he held silent.

Harry exhaled a shaky breath and reached out to touch Draco's face. The electric force keeping them apart, however, bit at his fingers and he pulled back.

Draco frowned, upset and determined. He batted Harry's hand away from where it seemed frozen in time next to his face and brought the angel to his lips.

Hermione gasped and Ron made a face.

Draco refused to let go, even though it felt as though his blood would boil. He was encouraged when arms slipped around his waist and pulled him even closer. Neither one cared that they were slowly being electrocuted by a higher power. As their kiss deepened and Draco could feel the curves of Harry's mouth with his tongue and of his body with his hands, the electric energy cackled and intensified. It ripped stitches from their clothing and made cuts across their skin. It was agonizing, the white lightning felt like thousands of needles setting them on fire as one. They couldn't breathe and the fire was rising.

Just before it became too much, they let go of each other and fell away. The energy immediately stopped and Draco was temporarily blinded.

Before anyone could say anything, Harry took off running. He escaped the house and never once looked over his shoulder.

Hermione and Ron said nothing as Draco recovered and again Draco was left on his knees on the floor. He wiped at his face and the smears of blood did little to shock him.

Looking worse-for-wear, Hermione and Ron helped him to his feet and to the sofa.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, concern etched everywhere on her visage.

"I'll be fine." He said simply and concentrated on catching the rest of his breath.

They were quiet for a moment except for Draco's shaky and trying breaths.

"Hey?" Ron finally asked. "How did it feel?" His ears tinged red. "The energy, I mean."

Draco took a couple more steadying breaths before looking up at him.

"It felt like Hell." He said and quickly looked away to mask the torment in his eyes.

"I make you the general of my army and this is how you repay me?" Lucifer's voice boomed through the caverns of Hell.

"Forgive me, my Lord!" Blaise cried. "How was I to know the demons could not see through a simple task?"

These were the wrong words. "You fail me and insult my minions, Mortal?"

Blaise winced, oops. "But My Lord! He made the wish before I got there! That can't possibly be my fault!"

"You remember our deal?" The Devil asked, smirking evilly down at the cowering man and choosing to ignore his excuses.

"Please my Lord! Have mercy on me!"

"Had you wanted mercy, you should have taken your matters to Almighty." Lucifer grinned terrifyingly.

"Oh no…" Blaise whimpered as he was descended upon.

There was another flash of ivory and a streak of red.

Remus and Sirius watched it from their bedroom window.

"What's going on?" Remus asked. He clutched Sirius's hand tightly in his own.

"The passage has been closed." Sirius said quietly.

Remus frowned. "But that was -"

A loud noise and something falling from the sky interrupted him.

Draco, Ron, and Hermione were at Draco's house. They were unsure of whether to go about their lives and act like nothing had ever happened… or to accept it for what it was which would make going about a regular life impossible.

"We should send this story into a tabloid or something." Ron muttered. "At least we'd get some money."

"Keep this story to yourself or you'll be sorry." Draco growled without any real threat.

"I was just saying we might as well make the best out of -"

"Shut up, I have a headache." Draco said a little louder.

Hermione sighed and crossed her arms. "I don't know about you two, but the only possible thing I can see to do is to go on. I'm not saying forget about it," She added hurriedly at Draco's glance. "Just that we can't sit around feeling sorry for ourselves, right?"

Before either Ron or Draco could reply, there was a knock at the door.

They glanced at each other. Wondering whom it could be.

Draco grudgingly got up and with Ron and Hermione looking on, answered the door.

"You." He exclaimed when he recognized Remus.

"May we come in?" Remus asked.

Draco nodded and looked past him to Sirius. Sirius was carrying someone.

"Harry!"

"Please keep your voice down, he's quite weak." Remus said, taking Draco by the arm and leading him inside.

"But… I don't understand…" Draco was sputtering. "I thought… he… but I wished…" He shook his head. "Isn't it over?"

Sirius lay Harry on the couch and stood up. "No," He said definitely. "This is far from over."


	10. Pact with the Demon

A/N: I promised myself I wouldn't become one of those authors I hate because I love them but they never update... and what happens? I lose my computer for a year.  
However, I've FINALLY got my Internet back on August 10th and finished a chapter. And I seriously considered discontinuation just because of the LONG wait I thought I'd get murdered or something... but people are still interested and I'm still madly in love with all of you! So here it is. To the lovers, the haters, the threateners, and the random-click people!

Wish

Chapter 10

A Pact With The Demon

Harry slowly eased back into consciousness. As his eyes took their time to focus, he deeply inhaled and tried to steady his pulse. When he was finally able to see, he became mindful of the weight next to his own.

Glancing down at it, he realized that Draco had fallen asleep with his head on the bed and the rest of his body on the floor. His arms made a makeshift pillow and his blonde hair covered his face.

An affectionate smile made its way across Harry's face.

"Nothing ever goes the way I think it will…"

There was a bold knock on the door. It startled Draco awake and Harry called softly, "Come in."

Sirius entered with the rest of the inhabitants behind him.

"How do you feel?" Remus asked and picked up Harry's hand in his own.

"I feel much better, thank you."

"Good, now tell us how you did it!" Sirius practically yelled.

Everyone jumped, except Remus who shot him a stern look. "I thought we agreed to handle this matter delicately?" It wasn't a question; it was an order.

Sirius pouted and Remus turned to Harry. "What he means, is that we would really like to know how you managed to get the rift shut without being on the other side."

Harry blinked and thought it over in his mind.

"You know…" He started. "I really don't know--"

Sirius jumped up onto the bed and grabbed at Harry. "What? How can you not know?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Draco said and pulled Harry closer to him.

Harry's wings flared in defense and he stared wide-eyed at the demon.

Remus pulled Sirius off the bed and forced him to the ground, where he sat on him to prevent any more movement.

"Forgive him, he doesn't really want to hurt you, he is just frustrated."

"Frustrated, why?" Harry asked, eyeing Sirius suspiciously.

Remus sighed and his smile widened, it was somewhat frightening. "It's supposed to be extremely hard to close rifts on the opposite side. When Sirius and I decided to stay on Earth we had quite a time trying to close the rift. We've… pretty much dedicated our lives to extinguishing the demons that come through… it has been quite trying…"

"Trying? More like fucking exhausting!" Sirius growled, but he still couldn't move from underneath Remus.

"We would be very grateful if you could help us close it…"

"But I really can't remember…" Harry said.

"Lemme see him, Remus. I'll make him remember." Sirius growled.

"The hell you will." Draco growled back.

"I'm very sorry." Harry said and looked truly remorseful.

"It's just as well," Remus sighed. "You suffered quite a fall."

"Now that your portal's closed, I'll bet that's not all you suffer…" Sirius muttered.

"You sure, you're okay? Draco asked for the fifteenth time.

Harry smiled. "Yes. Thank you."

Harry and Draco had gone back to Draco's house. They needed to figure out their situation farther, however the immortal electricity keeping them apart, prevented any closeness.

Once they were settled back in and fed they sat at the living room table.

"So, our problem with the rift is taken care of... that means there's nothing more to worry about then, right?"

Harry smiled and for everything in the world he wished Draco was right. "Unfortunately there's no way to know how many demons got through and I think Remus and Sirius have the right idea..."

"Hey, just because they can't close a portal on their own—"

"They've given all their time to defend this world from the demons who come through their portal. Don't you think the least we can do is track down the ones who came through mine?"

Draco looked at him skeptically.

"I say we let someone else deal with it."

Harry gave an undignified huff but his reply was interrupted by a knock at the door. Actually, it was less of a knock and more of a frantic banging.

"Don't move!" Draco hissed before Harry could get up. "We're not home."

"But – but what if it's Hermione or Remus... or—"

"Shh!" Draco placed a finger to his lips and shook his head.

Harry gave him a disapproving look but Draco ignored it.

The banging eventually stopped and Harry crossed his arms. "Well I certainly hope there was no emergency or –"

"It's fine. I have a phone you know, they can leave a message—" Draco trailed off as he stared out one of the windows over Harry's head.

"What is it?" Harry wanted to know as he turned to the distraction.

Harry's eyes widened and then put a hand to his mouth to stop the laughter that was threatening to ensue.

"Don't you laugh at me, Angel! I'll show you who's..."

"What the _hell_ happened to you?" Draco asked and stood up to open the window, which Blaise was floating outside of.

Blaise looked perfectly fine, which was rare for people who cross the Devil. However... he was tiny.

"He shrunk me, ok?" Blaise huffed and floated into the living room.

There was a moment of absolute silence followed by the uncontrollable laughter of Draco and Harry.

"Stop laughing at me! It's not funny! This is serious! What am I going to do?" Blaise cried, which only made them laugh harder.

"He's adorable when he's angry!" Harry cooed and Blaise spit venom at him.

"Serves you right, you almost killed me, asshole." Draco said, wiping tears of mirth from his face.

"Well if I had, I wouldn't _be_ like this!" Blaise said hotly and pouted on a cushion.

"Are you hungry?" Harry asked and took a stand, presumably to get something from the kitchen.

"Actually –" Blaise began but was cut off.

"Oh no. He's not staying here! He tried to _murder _me and you're offering him food?"

"Well he must be hungry, flying all the way here from Hell... besides, you're perfectly fine, aren't you? He must not have any place to go... Lucifer must have seen to that."

Blaise sat in a brooding silence. The Angel was right.

"Still," Draco said and crossed his arm. "I don't like it. I don't trust him."

"Oh come on!" Blaise said and floated to Draco. He put his miniature hands on Draco's shoulder. "You practically ruined my life when you made me lose my job and refused to hire me even though I was disowned and hungry and we'd been friends since we were in diapers and—"

"Don't you try to guilt trip me, shortie. I regret nothing you pathetic little –"

"Draco..." Harry warned.

"He's not staying in my house!"

"Fine!" Blaise cried and pouted by the window. "I didn't wanna stay in this crummy ol' place anyway."

"Draco..." Harry said and went to put a hand on the mortal's shoulder but was repelled by the invisible force.

Blaise watched this with interest. He raised an eyebrow. "What's this? A spell?"

"Leave it, Zabini," Draco growled. "It's none of your business."

"Com'n, lemme see." Blaise whined.

"It's just a repulsion spell. Draco accidentally wished for it..."

Draco narrowed his eyes at the angel. "You didn't have to tell him that."

"No wait." Blaise said, getting excited. "This is perfect!"

Draco backed up in alarm, placing himself between the demon and angel.

"It's great! I'll remove the spell!"

Draco and Harry exchanged a look.

"You'll what?"

"Really! That's an easy on. Just a mortal wish right? Of course the angel can't remove it because he's bound by your wish and since it's a wish from Heaven your other angel friends can't help you... but me... this is my specialty."

Blaise had a maniac look in his eyes. Draco wasn't sure whether to be happy or terrified.

"Don't move, this'll only take a second."

"Wait! How do I know this isn't some kind of trick..." Draco knew from past experience not to trust Zabini. Even if he was your best friend and promised to bring the cherished baseball card right back...

"Make you a deal, I remove this curse no strings attached... and you, offer me your hospitality."

Draco and Blaise glowered at each other for a full five minutes. The angel coughed politely and the two turned away from each other.

"Fine!" Draco said.

"Excellent!" Blaise said and flexed his fingers. "Alright then, let's get going!"

"What do we have to do?"

"Just stand there and watch the man at work! I'm a genius, don't you know?"

Draco was about to retort but Harry hastily shook his head and Draco rolled his eyes.

Blaise stretched his arms and then closed his eyes.

He placed a finger to his forehead and began to recite something Draco didn't understand. "Nutzen aus dieser Energie ziehend, lassen Sie mich diese Bevorzugung tun holen zwei zusammen Herzen und holen Nahrung zu dieser Öffnung."

A light illuminated the room and Draco shielded his eyes. He snuck a glance at Harry and saw that the angel's eyes were closed.

Draco felt a burning sensation in his abdomen; he clenched his jaw to keep from crying out and vaguely began to suspect Blaise was killing them.

The sensation faded along with the light. Draco realized that he had been holding his breath and he sucked in the precious air.

Blaise was smiling smuggly at them.

"Go ahead. Check it out." He said.

Draco turned to look at Harry. Harry extended his arm and touched Draco's face. There was no pain or burning. Just the sensation of the angel's fingertips on his skin. Harry stroked his cheek and then turned to Blaise.

"It worked perfectly. Thank you."

Draco was still staring at Harry.

"So, I'll just make myself at home then, ya?" Blaise said and flopped back on the couch.

"There's a guestroom upstairs," Harry said. "Come with me, we'll tour the house."

Blaise jumped up and followed Harry up the stairs.

Draco said nothing and did nothing as he watched them. When he finally blinked and realized what had just happened he swore.

It seemed a lot more crowded already.


	11. Devotion

**A/N**: Let's take a poll, who wants to kill me? Yeah, that's what I thought. I'm sorry, I don't deserve beautiful people like you. I could give you all my excuses but you're not interested in that.

_The more reviews I get, the guiltier I feel about not updating. So if you want to see more frequent updates, you know what to do. Feel free to harass me on LJ, AIM, or MSN too. (That's what finally got my ass in gear.)_

About Blaise's Spell: No, I don't speak German, which is why it made no sense. ; I could've worked harder on it... buuuut--

Wish

Chapter Eleven

Devote

Draco awoke to the clanking of dishes from the kitchen. He groaned softly at the ache that had become frequent. Harry was never that noisy making breakfast.

He groggily made his way down the stairs in his pajama bottoms. He blinked blearily into the kitchen.

"Hello, Sexy." Blaise purred and Draco glared. In his sleep he had blissfully forgotten the demon who was now residing in his home.

'Where's Harry?"

Blaise shrugged and reached for a bigger bowl. "I said I wanted strawberries and then he was gone."

Draco knew by now that the angel would do anything for anyone at their slightest whim, extremely easy to take advantage of and probably very dangerous with the wrong sort of people.

"Listen to me," Draco growled and grabbed Blaise by the arm. "If you do anything. Take advantage of him or trick him into anything.."

Blaise slapped his hand away and backed up.

"Everything has free will you know, even angels. He doesn't _have_ to do anything for anybody unless he wants to."

Draco leered. This was true.

"Unless," Blaise continued. "He owes you a wish... but from what I hear, you already fucked that one up, so-"

Draco grabbed hold of him by the throat.

"In case you've forgotten, I'm in charge here. Give me any reason and you'll be crawling back to Lucifer even smaller than you are now!"

Blaise sensibly said nothing and stared at the floor. He knew he messed up and he knew he probably didn't deserve the hospitality he was getting now. He even knew that if it wasn't for Harry, Draco would have thrown him out on his ass. So he definitely couldn't betray the angel now, not when he was the only thing saving him from a painful death courtesy of the devil himself.

Draco seemed to realize Blaise understood and released his shirt.

"I made toast." Blaise said softly. "It's a little burnt, but-"

"Thanks." Draco said and grabbed it. He bit into it and it was anything but pleasant but the grateful look Blaise gave him, made him not want to spit it out.

* * *

Harry returned with enough strawberries to feed a family of seven, three meals a day, for a week. 

Blaise happily dug in and in about an hour, they were half gone.

"You're going to be short _and_ fat, with that appetite." Draco commented and Blaise just tossed a strawberry at him.

There was a knock on the door and the three of them glanced to each other.

"Well it's not a demon," Blaise muttered. "Demon's always forget to knock."

Draco made his way down to the door and opened it an inch. "You were wrong." He called up to Blaise. "What do you want?" He asked Sirius who was looking at him as if he were ready to attack.

Remus pushed Sirius aside to speak to Draco. "We wanted to make sure Harry was alright and talk to him a little."

Draco glared over Remus' shoulder at Sirius. "Is he going to attack him again?"

Remus shook a glance over his shoulder too. "No." He replied, a definiteness to his voice. Draco accepted this answer and let them inside.

"Hi!" Harry waved happily at the demon and angel pair. Remus smiled back and took a seat next to him.

Blaise had stopped eating and was staring at Sirius. Sirius was smirking back at him.

"Do you two know each other?" Remus said softly, lifting the tension in the air that the two demons had created between them.

"Nope." Sirius said and sat down next to Remus.

Blaise let out an undignified huff and stood in his all short glory. "Liar! You were there the day I was made a demon!"

Sirius shrugged. "I attended a lot of demon-days. I don't remember them all."

Blaise glared. "You were Lucifer's favorite and then you ran off with this... this good-deed-doer and got hell all in an uproar! I suppose I should thank you though, I managed to go up a few positions since you left."

Sirius smirked. "You're welcome. But I still don't recall meeting you."

Blaise crossed his arms. "Funny, because I'm pretty sure you're the one who followed me back to my room and then fuc-"

Sirius sealed Blaise's mouth with his hand and Blaise gulped in fear. "I don't know what you're talking about." Sirius growled and sat back down across the table from him.

Blaise looked upset and disturbed but he didn't said anything more. The others watched this with amusement and confusion. "Have some strawberries," Harry said cheerily and pushed the bowl over to Sirius. Who ate about as much as Blaise had.

* * *

"So," Blaise said moodily. He had found Sirius reclining in a chair in the backyard away from everyone else. "What the hell is up with you?" 

Sirius looked oddly up at him. "Was that a pun?"

Blaise frowned. "No."

Sirius shrugged. "No one needs to know about our past, I'd prefer if you especially didn't mention it around Remus."

Blaise sighed and sat down next to him. "What it worth it?" He asked.

"Was what worth it?"

"Being banished to earth, for that angel. Was it worth it?"

Sirius hesitated for a moment before replying, "Yes."

Blaise kicked at the grass a little. "What happened exactly? I mean... one day you're like practically a prince in hell and the next you're running off with the white one. What happened to you?"

Sirius sighed and stretched a bit. "I don't really know if I can explain it. He just... makes me feel things I guess. I mean, us demons don't get a lot of that emotion crap, but it's impossible to avoid when I've with him. Like a drug, I supposed I was obsessed."

"Obsessed?"

"Obsessed, addicted, I don't know. It just feels good."

"Still, it isn't like you couldn't just come back after that. Lucifer would've let you. Hell, he probably would've given you a promotion! Corrupting an angel and all."

Sirius laughed. "I think it was me who got corrupted." He lazily spread out more. "I just couldn't go back after that. I never regretted getting booted out of Heaven, but when I saw him I sorta did. I almost wished I would've stayed, just so I could see him more."

Blaise stared. "Shit, I didn't know angels had that kind of power. I thought only we were allowed to tempt?"

Sirius laughed again and slapped him on the shoulder. "I know right? It's weird. It was his idea that we go to Earth." He turned solemn again. "When Lily and James died, I knew that's when everything changed. Even if I had wanted to return, I knew then that I was never going to leave him, I couldn't."

Blaise brooded. "Well that's a fine and dandy for you. Fighting the horrors that come through your portal and doing whatever you like in the meantime. I can't see why more demons don't just do what you did."

Sirius frowned. "Lucifer let me get away with a lot. All he did was take some power and my right side of the body isn't what it used to be... if it had been someone else, he would've destroyed them."

"Why did he let you go then?"

Sirius sat thoughtfully for a moment, "Didn't you know? Lucifer had been through the same thing."

* * *

Blaise was feeling miserable. It was most likely due to being around two couples all day. The depression egged his supposedly non-existent heart and he wasn't sure why he felt so left out all of a sudden. He had been a human, never finding anyone he could trust or would trust him. He had become a demon and still, the same was true, except now he was suffering the wrath of the devil and it was all his own fault. When he'd sold his soul, it had seemed like such a good idea. Now, he wished he would've given his soul to someone else. Like a pretty girl or something. 

"You know Lucifer isn't about to give up yet." Blaise muttered after drinking his milk. "He'll probably send even more powerful demons this time. It's really not safe for Harry to be here. He'd be better off in Heaven, away and in a place the demons can't reach."

Draco processed this. "I know," He said. "But I really don't think I can stand to see him go."

"So you're going to stand up to Hell and all that the name implies because you wanna see Harry's face stick around?" Blaise asked incredulous.

Draco smiled to himself. He had never had anything he was willing to fight for. Sure, he worked hard to get where he was now, but it had been a combination of luck, strategy, and manipulation. He had never been dependent on his plans all working out. But in the time he had been apart of this grand picture that Harry was a part of, the angel had become something he was willing to fight for. Something that he was certain he would never be the same without. Hell and whatever could take Harry from him, over his dead body.

"Well shit," Blaise cursed unhappily. "Why the fuck am I surrounded by lovesick morons all of a sudden? This is worse than the time Lucifer-"

"Blaise, just shut up."

Moodily, Blaise did.


	12. Manipulation

_I used to fear flames. Now I just can't stop laughing! I find it amazing how psycho some people can be over A STORY XD! But whatever, if that's an honest opinion why can't you use your pen name, it's not like I'll seek revenge because you think I suck..._

_I love you guys and if you think I blow chunks... I'm gonna write anyway! YAY! _

_But I love the good reviews better, 3 I'm a whore like that._

_Cheers to the good and bad!_

**P.S. To 'You Know' **: Go write your own fanfiction if you're gonna be an ass. Stop the hate!

- Who says replying to flames isn't decent? It's too fun. XD!

**Chapter Twelve**

**Ever Closer**

Draco kept the angry thoughts in his head. Who had invited them anyway? Sirius and Remus strolled leisurely behind him and Harry as they walked across the park. Draco was a little dismayed at the lack of reaction Harry gave when they discovered they wouldn't be spending their day alone together. Furthermore, Blaise hadn't wanted to be left our either and was struggling with his little legs to keep up with their strides. They had to keep reminding him not to float, but his dislike at being 'below' everyone else kept making him forget.

For the third time Draco had to snap out of his darkening mood to hear what Harry was saying, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear, what was that?"

Harry smiled at him with good nature. "It's all right, is there something on your mind?"

Draco scowled inwardly, he couldn't very well tell the angel he wished they had less company, especially since said company were close friends of the angel's. "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

Harry didn't pry.

"I'm hungry!" Blaise whined and Draco glared down at him.

"Then go home and eat."

Blaise glared back. "But I'll die from hunger before I make it back!"

"Let's get something to eat then," Harry said cheerily and turned to Remus and Sirius. "If that's fine with you."

"Not hungry, but whatever." Sirius shrugged. Sirius had been in a bad mood all day. Actually, even Remus was a little icy. He smiled brightly enough but Draco knew that those kind of smiles don't always mean good things.

"Is that okay, Draco?" Remus asked, sporting that unnerving smile. There was something in Remus' eyes that Draco recognized.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes." Draco took a moment to survey where it was they were and then said, "I know a place."

They walked a bit more and finally came to a place Draco frequented. A fancy bar by the name of: "Chalice"

"All right!" Blaise said grinning happily and they entered the building.

"Sorry, no minors allowed." A bouncer said and pulled Blaise aside.

Blaise stared in horror as the other four continued onward.

"Malfoy you asshole! Get back here!" He kicked at the bouncer. "Get your fucking hands off me! Malfoy! I'm going to kill you, I swear!"

"We'll bring something out later." Draco said over his shoulder. And they left Blaise cursing and spitting outside.

* * *

"That was mean. He'll be very upset." Harry fretted once they were sitting down inside. 

Draco shrugged. "We'll get him something good and he'll be fine."

Remus eyed Draco warily for a moment before saying, "How did you know I wanted to speak to the two of you without the little demon around? I presume that is why you chose this place."

Draco fiddled with his fork and Harry stared at him. "You knew that?"

Draco shrugged. "I kind of picked it up in the way you were looking at me, I guess. I mean, I know better than anyone that Blaise can't really be trusted. So hurry up and say what you gotta say before little Blaise blows someone up."

Sirius folded his arms and Remus nodded. "Very well. Aside from me being here on Earth, I have quite a few contacts in Heaven and I've been hearing a lot about Harry and the trouble he's causing."

Harry looked truly remorseful at this statement.

Remus continued, "I think it's very likely God will be requesting Harry back any day now. I wanted to ask the both of you, what your plan for this is."

Draco glanced at Harry who was frowning in concentration. Draco was trying to distinguish if mentioning that Harry wasn't going anywhere if he could help it, was appropriate. He also vaguely wondered if he'd go to hell for hiding the angel. He decided he didn't care.

"We don't have a plan." Harry replied honestly.

Remus folded his hands on the table. "Harry, why do you want to stay?"

Harry looked up at him in surprise. "What? Oh..." He looked torn. It was no secret that he was very proud of his wings, very proud to be one of Heaven's own, so why was he avoiding the return?

Remus stared at the two of them for a long moment before saying. "All right, I am going to help you. Until you figure out what you _really_ want, Harry. I'll do what I can to prolong your stay."

Harry looked gratefully up at him. "Really? Thank you!"

Draco played with the idea of thanking him to, but didn't. There was still something unnerving about the look in his eyes.

* * *

When they exited the Chalice. Blaise looked up moodily from where he was seated on the sidewalk. "Bastards." He spat bitterly. 

Draco handed him a carry-out box. "Here, you Baby."

Blaise, despite his roots to Hell, was quick to forgive.

It was still quite a bit of a jaunt back to Malfoy Manor, but the sun was still shining and the wind was light. "What a nice day." Harry sighed happily. Draco agreed. Their moment of content was disrupted however, but a frantic cry.

"Sirius? What's wrong?"

Draco and Harry both turned to see what was causing the older angel to panic.

Sirius, it seemed, had fainted.

"What happened?" Harry asked, both Draco and he rushed over to the fallen one.

Remus was quiet for a moment, considering something before replying. "Part of Sirius' curse, he gets very weak in the sunshine."

Draco huffed. "Then why the hell did he agree to go out walking with us?"

Remus looked grim. "Over the years, it's gotten better. He wouldn't have agreed if he wasn't feeling up to it."

Draco was very uneasy in the pregnant silence Blaise, Harry, and Remus caused by looking at one another, clearly understanding something Draco didn't.

"Lucifer is close." Harry said softly, horror and fear evident in his tone.

Draco couldn't even begin to describe the sheer terror that shot through his body.

* * *

They got Sirius back to the house and the angels made him comfy of the couch. Draco watched his odd exchange, angels caring for a demon, in silence. 

Blaise had been chanting a mantra to himself for the past half an hour. "Not good, not good, not good, not good-"

Draco was still feeling the slight tremble in his hands, Lucifer must have enormous powers to cause a full demon to faint at the mere presence of his former master.

Draco hardly registered the sound of bell chiming. Harry and Remus shook each other a look that only made Draco's legs fail and he and Blaise fell to their knees.

Remus grabbed Harry's shoulders and spoke sternly into his face. "Listen to me, I will mouth to you what to say. Keep a straight face and don't look directly at anything. Do you understand?" Harry only nodded mutely and Remus shoved him forward.

A light poured from the ceiling and into the living room, Harry fell to his knees as well and the light poured over him as well.

Draco could hear nothing but it was obvious that something or someone was talking to Harry. Draco looked over at Remus.

Remus mouthed, 'I haven't had the chance to find another.'

Harry spoke. "There hasn't been time for me to simply look for another. The demons are relentless in perusing me. It is near impossible to ignore their persistence as they target those close to me."

There was more silence which was filled by a voice Draco couldn't hear.

Remus mouthed, 'They are well hidden.'

"Any angel or demon who open a portal hide them. They are very difficult to track."

The next silence was filled with the inaudible voice and even Draco could sense the tension in the next statement. Harry's eyes widened in shock and Remus' face turned stern as he mouthed, 'NO'

Harry shook his head. "N-no..." He looked put out though and when the light finally disappeared he stayed where he was and didn't move his eyes from Remus.

"I-I just lied to Him..." Harry said, his voice shaking with an indefinable emotion. His eyes never strayed from where they were locked on Remus' "You made me lie to Him."

Remus' face remained an emotionless mask.

Draco found himself staring at Remus as well. Even Blaise's mouth hung open as they fixed the older angel with gazes of shock.

Draco was right, there was something untrustworthy in his eyes.

Remus was a traitor to God. Not just because he had run off with a demon.

He had just got God's favorite angel, to lie.

**Review: **

**Tell me something about yourselves! Anything, I don't care what. What kind of people read this? ** is curious


End file.
